


SOUL.

by 禽chin (chin_ing)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chin_ing/pseuds/%E7%A6%BDchin
Summary: 靈魂伴侶(SOUL)。一個逐漸被世人遺忘的詞。曾經它宛如浸潤著聖光，被受差遣者捧在手心饋贈予萬物之靈。曾經人類以此妄自尊大，睥睨塵世，藉由肌膚碰觸產生的靈魂締結，在梧桐樹下吟詠出古老語言，讓穿透彩色窗格的琉璃光束及肉桂熏香佐證，以肉體與虔誠的心祭獻。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 已收錄於〈SOUL.〉一書。

當窗框陰影浮現在窗簾上面時，大約是傍晚七、八點之間。

觸目所及盡是被墨色浸染的室內情景，房裡鑲嵌著雕花胡桃木牆板，寬大的雙併窗正對著南方，樓層高度足以俯瞰河流，可惜橫桿上完全拉起的厚重帷幕遮掩了整片居高臨下的廣袤景致。

挑高的冠型天花鑄模，牆壁粉飾著褐色與深紅，其中一面披了塊繪有長角水蛇的掛氈，Picquery一輩子也忘不了當年從伊法魔尼校長手中領下這份殊榮的驕傲。  
一席深色的織毯花海沿牆壁與打磨的護壁板鋪地，角落有座古典立鐘，那是前任主席在她上位時贈予的祝賀禮，瑬金鐘面每逢週末夜晚，總會浮現一行"讓我們痛飲一杯忘憂水好解除這週煩憂"的詼諧字樣。

佔據中央一桃心木長桌佈滿了印有MACUSA圖騰的卷宗，一大張類似室內裝修的設計稿，還有一摞摞綴滿不同字跡的羊皮紙卷，份量看上去不輕。  
桌面邊角置放了一座黃銅燭檯，上頭分枝插著的五、六根堊白色蠟燭沒有點燃。散佈四周的成套靠背座椅皆以濃重的深色木材製成，上頭鋪有柔軟的絲絨坐墊，惜無人垂青。

Picquery倚靠著其中一張椅子扶手而立，配戴寶石戒指的手指如漣漪划過滿佈雜物的桌面。那是此刻她全身上下唯一顯得富麗的部位，和平日主導會議時莊嚴奢華的形象大相逕庭。  
她並非出生自什麼悠久古老的名門巫師家族，她的祖先是美國第二代移民，跟隨船隻飄洋過海來到這塊偌大土地。他們起先落腳於華盛頓特區，其間因賽勒姆巫審和拉帕波事件的波及，輾轉搬遷至現今的新英格蘭和西北部（今美國中西部）的愛荷華州短暫居留幾年，最終才真正定居喬治亞州的薩凡納，Picquery便是出生自那裡。  
儘管她成長的年代避開了南北戰爭幾餘年，可莫魔愚蠢的膚色歧視仍為她與她的家庭帶來莫大困擾，在脫離學校庇護的長假下，有時他們甚至得對自己施加某些隱敝外貌的咒語降低存在感，才不至於混在莫魔當中時被無端找上麻煩。

比起同期那些愛把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮、佯裝得溫柔婉約的女孩，Picquery慣來對裝扮稱不上上心。若非特殊場合，她極少屈服於奢侈的虛榮品，一席素衣長袍，傳統布巾包頭，俐落簡潔得叫人咂舌。

11歲那年收到來自伊法魔尼的入學函時，她為自己挑選了一根山渣木魔杖──又或是魔杖選擇了她。美洲傳奇製杖師Violetta Beauvais總是對每個進到店裡購買魔杖的顧客這麼說道──一眼便為那褐棕帶紅的高貴質感與裡頭蘊含的強大力量深深著迷。  
那根魔杖芯蕊無疑看透了Picquery的內在本質。  
她自視甚高，強悍美麗，擁有察言觀色的精明天賦，以及女性慣有的狠戾直覺，若要Graves來形容，那必定像頭匈牙利角尾龍一般凶狠準確。  
於是Picquery在高分通過伊法魔尼的畢業考後，允許自己為魔杖鑲上屬於家族的鎳銀雕飾（她原想使用純銀製品，但害怕對濕地狼人的杖芯有所影響，因而選擇了完全不含純銀成份的白銅）；在進入國會工作幾年並升職後，又為杖柄嵌了顆打磨精巧的粉色晶石。她的野心與果敢在這根魔杖上完美呈現，終助她獲眾星捧月，通過票選繼承新一任主席之位。  
夜已深沉，遠處傳來貓頭鷹不甘寂寞的嗚啾啼鳴。  
壁爐輻射出的高熱是這房裡唯一的光，橘紅色的火舌興舞搖曳，將自身所有能量釋放到室內僅有的二人身上，往地面拉出長而扭曲的影子，猶似惡魔骨瘦如柴的尖爪，在織毯上顫動撕抓。

Picquery雙手環抱胸口，目視著面前男人無聲翻閱那些羊皮紙卷的專注側臉，任火光在面部剪裁出零碎暗影，突顯他比往常更加深邃的稜角輪廓，食指指頭一面漫不經心往桌上敲出短且規律的音節。

「我以為他的身份並不適合。」

「他的身份會是絕佳的掩護。」男人頭也不回地向她擔保，伸手又翻過一頁紙卷。

MacDuff男爵，北美巫師望族後代，高等Auror，膝下育有二名子女皆在國會裡擔任要職，可彼此之間往來並不密切。在拉帕波特法制定後不久，MACUSA曾在Emily Rappaport [*1]的授意下成立了一隻秘密的Auror小組，專門潛入莫魔社會暗中搜查肅清者後代，以便日後能夠即時阻止這些人為魔法世界帶來的嚴重危害；作為那批Auror小組的領頭， MacDuff男爵固然是其中的佼佼者，他為肅清者名冊記錄了數十頁的姓名，畢生致力搜索那些隱姓埋名的毒瘤後代及其黨羽，功績卓越，長年積累的名譽聲望不容置疑，相當受當時年輕的巫師們追捧景仰。

那本名冊直到現在依然為每任主席所傳承保護。這些年過去，即便裡頭記載的名字多數已不可考，仍屬極富參考性質的機密資料，並為MACUSA的歷史添上劃時代的一筆。  
年輕時的MacDuff男爵風流成性、玩世不恭早已不是新聞，熟識他的人都知道在褪去魔法高強的外皮，他不過就是名及時行樂之人，即便有了妻兒，也時常流連於各式派對和宴會尋歡作樂，徹夜不歸。  
67歲時MacDuff選擇自MACUSA退休，選擇了蒙大拿一處靜僻地安養天年。其後賽倫復興會的重現和美洲各地頻傳的攻擊事件，一度使伍爾沃斯大樓中央那面警示鐘來到瀕臨紅色區塊的臨界點，如此戰兢的時刻，坊間卻開始出現關於MacDuff男爵一些奇怪的流言蜚語。  
有傳言說他其實是名雙面間諜，藉由與肅清者後代的情報互換來牟取龐大利益，那本名冊裡記載的名字有半數都是子虛烏有，或曾得罪過MacDuff的巫師被惡意謊報呈遞，以包庇那些真正的罪犯後代；更有流言道他在外頭偷偷包養了一名莫魔情婦，早在同現任的男爵夫人結為髮妻之前，MacDuff就與對方陷入愛河，並且這名莫魔情婦正是他此生唯一的靈魂伴侶，而他高貴冷漠的妻子不過是一場政治聯姻下的犧牲品──MacDuff夫人並未正面回應這則毫無根據的遙傳，對那些妄圖從她口中撬出一星半點聳動八卦頭條的記者和好事之徒，皆採取了冷眼相待、無可奉告的應對方式，然而偏偏正是這種不置可否的態度，更讓旁人感覺事有蹊蹺，隱藏其中的真相十分耐人尋味。

有時流言並非空穴來風，後一條恰巧不巧為MacDuff合理解釋了在他初出茅廬、剛開始於MACUSA嶄露頭角時，出席各類公開的隆重場合未曾配戴世襲手套的荒誕不經，對那些墨守成規的名門望族來說何等驚世駭俗，無非是極度不合禮節的異端邪說，導致這個話題在當時的社交圈內掀起一股不小的議論熱潮，但凡有些地位的，酒酣耳熱之際總要針對此事高談闊論一番。

Graves對此僅僅是嗤之以鼻，靈魂結合的情況非常罕見，遺風舊俗早被世人所拋除，唯有那些自視甚高的權貴名流還死死揪著這份陋習不肯撒手。  
Picquery當然明白男人如此不屑的原因，作為Graves家族的嫡系獨子，他身披人人稱羨的光鮮外衣，形隻單影於青松落色中，為名為家族的珍稀嬌花擋風遮雨，卻遲遲等不來屬於他的命定之人的守候。  
誰能料，堅毅如Percival這般優秀的男人，何嘗不曾嚮往永駐於心口的那塊淨土。

MACUSA終究對MacDuff私下展開了嚴密的調查。  
一直以來美國巫師與莫魔之間的關係始終維持在緊張的對立面上，他們承受不起失去更多。

雖然最後的調查結果因證據不足，無法完全判定攸關MacDuff的罪行，但他們確實也從過去殘留的線索查獲對方曾與肅清者後代接觸過的蛛絲馬跡。Porpentina Goldstein更在Grave的特別授權下，追查到那些經由MacDuff之手被記錄在冊的清單，有高達三分之一的名字與肅清者並無任何直接或者間接的關係；這讓人不免開始生疑，當初參與了這項行動的成員中，究竟有多少人涉嫌勾結與賄賂。  
事後MacDuff為此被多次傳喚到聽證會上給予的回應皆是記不清楚和可能弄錯的避重就輕。  
老實講，Graves並不意外對方此番試圖推諉塞責的行徑，倘若MacDuff曾萌動過任何背叛MACUSA的心思，他有的是辦法將之扼殺在搖籃裡。

確實，MacDuff最終也付出了同等的代價。

「MacDuff男爵已向MACUSA投誠，並在眾議員面前立下不破誓。他這份遲來的忠誠終令他不至愧對祖先顏面，並使其後代子孫為他蒙羞。」這話說得大氣凜然，唯Picquery深諳對方文字遊戲下暗藏的譏諷。

Percival Graves最為擅長的便是頂著張友善面孔，在對方放鬆警戒時無情揭穿對方靈魂之下的瘡疤。但凡有腦袋的人都能明白，在MacDuff男爵願意於大庭廣眾下宣誓時，等同於間接為自己曾經的不忠公之於眾，而立下的不破誓也將跟隨他直至死亡。

她豐滿的唇牽起一抹無奈的笑，深知自己再如何勸解，也無法撼動男人心中已下的決心。

「再告訴我一次，Percival。」她道，沉著低緩的聲線不怒自威。  
「那個說服我願意讓你潛入危險之中親身調查的理由。」

儘管男爵這個稱謂早已名不副實，卻未能影響MacDuff一如既往周旋於各種社交場合裡。他年少時本就八面玲瓏、圓滑世故，交友極其廣闊，遍及三教九流，自然熟悉許多龍蛇混雜的灰色地帶；殊不知，這恰巧為Picquery與Graves大開方便之門。

三個半月前，MacDuff獲邀參加一場即將在紐約近郊舉辦的私人拍賣會，屆時將聚集眾多政商名流，他們藉由線人提供的貴賓名單中，發現裡頭夾雜了幾名疑似肅清者後代的賓客，為此Graves當然不願放過這樣難能可貴的大好機會。此行要能成功揪出那些反叛者藏匿於身後的狐狸尾巴，也許便能一舉殲滅禍根，杜絕後患。  
男人看向她，放下羊皮卷，極富魅力的弧度在他扯動嘴角時自然成形。

「因為我家財萬貫，看遍世界醜態，既是位好員工的同時也是名上好的演員，更不用提對MACUSA的忠心耿耿忠貞不二。」他慢條斯理滔滔不絕，幾近厚顏無恥的淡然模樣終是讓Percival沒忍住翻了記凶狠白眼。

「帶上所有你需要的東西然後滾蛋吧。」

「謹遵吩咐，主席大人。」Graves從善如流，禮節浮誇地欠身。

他轉往壁爐走去，動作熟練地從架上擺置的瓷罐中抓了把呼嚕粉往爐口內灑，猛地向上升竄的火舌足足有一人高，Graves抬腳踏入螢綠色的詭譎燄火中，轉瞬消失在Percival凝重的視線裡。


	2. Chapter 2

流星般弧線且絢爛的紅色光束凌空射出，留下的並非眾所驚嘆的流光溢彩，而是硬生劃往Newt左邊面頰，破開一條邊緣泛黑的狹長血痕。  
儘管他被嚇了一跳，卻不感到驚慌。戰鬥中遭受點皮肉傷本屬稀鬆平常之事，何況還是以一敵多的混戰場面。

他掐準時間猛地一個跨步翻滾，縱身躍進一塊礁石後頭，緊隨腳步而至的數道各色光束砸在地面，濺起漫天碎礫沙塵。Newt抬著臂膀抵擋那些不長眼的細小石塊反彈到臉上，同時攥緊了手裡的魔杖，靜待這陣亂無章法的盲目攻擊迎來暫歇。

「出來！你這卑劣的寧薇（Nimue）！[*2]」

躲在礁岩後的Newt忍不住翻眼，不能相信對方竟膽敢使用這個詞彙誣蔑他──走私販和奇獸學家，究竟誰才是真正卑劣的那一方？

六名巫師中已經被他放倒了兩名。剩的四個人裡，一個被迫繳械了魔杖、身中石化咒，另一個被他放出的旋舞針結結實實螫了好幾口，不受控地漂浮起來，Newt只得用繩索咒把他暫時綁在石化的那人身上，像顆充飽了氫氣的氣球隨風搖蕩。還有四名顯然是被臨時雇用而來的爆竹，早在戰鬥開始時便逃之夭夭。他很慶幸這次遇上的爆竹並不是什麼對工作抱有太大熱忱的難纏傢伙，畢竟那些麻瓜所發明的熱兵器有時還是挺難應付的──剩下的最後兩名巫師比較麻煩，他們精通的魔法並不遜於一名低階Auror，這或許便是他們如此鋌而走險往海路走私珍貴奇獸的倚仗。

Newt擎著魔杖朝眼前地面隨便一處丟出一道爆破咒語，頓然炸出萬縷煙塵，欲藉由這樣瀰漫視野的障眼法遮蔽行蹤。可在他踏出步履，離開藏身處時，綠色木精卻忽然從他外套胸前的口袋裡竄出，兩條細枝手掌揪住衣領便哇啦哇啦直嚎，不僅暴露了他的所在位置，還弄得Newt差點分心慘遭敵方的攻勢所擊中。

情急下他險險擋住了直往身上招呼而來的二道惡咒，在慌忙間往前甩出一道防護屏障，那道只達半身高的防護屏障很快就被極端猛烈的強勁攻勢所擊碎，一時間顯得有那麼些不堪一擊，但好歹為Newt爭取到足夠的時間佈局。

他不顧木精意願硬按著牠綠色的腦袋塞回口袋裡，接著迅速消影來到走私販背後，一枚帶刺的青色球體飛快自他指間竄出，在半空伸展為一只半爬蟲半禽鳥的生物，滿佈利牙的尖嘴嘯出恫嚇般的啼鳴，似蝶似蝠的藍色羽翅乘著氣流衝向那兩名走私販子，未曾見過的奇特生物令他們登時慌了手腳，舉起魔杖便朝空中一陣漫無目的地攻擊，卻沒有任何一發命中；Newt趁亂扔出兩道咒語，擊中了一人的膝蓋使他狠狠趔趄，兩人注意被稍稍分散開來，惡閃鴉趁勢滑翔至他們身畔，一個迴旋急轉，柔軟而富有彈力的尾部像條有力的長鞭，將兩人自腰部雙雙綑綁在地，一切發生在電光火石之間。

當Newt脫離藏身處來到那兩名走私販跟前，看見的就是惡閃鴉匍匐在其中一人身上大快朵頤，而另一人驚恐地瞪大眼睛、張口結舌瞪著那只不明生物殘忍吸食著自己同伴腦髓的噁心畫面。

「不行──好吧，只能一點，否則我們會惹上麻煩…不，就只能一點。」Newt伸手揪了揪惡閃鴉背脊上的突刺，同對方討價還價道，態度卻談不上有多認真。他轉向另一名被捆住的同夥，目光閃躲地在對方充滿橫肉的臉上兜轉一圈：「為此我很抱歉。」儘管他內心並不真的感到歉疚，可出生在古老魔法家族從小被教導的良好身教使他無法輕易拋卻作為紳士的涵養，即便是在如此特殊…且詭異的場合，也文質彬彬得令人髮指。  
「你會害死他！」

Newt眨眨眼：「噢，不，這當然不會。」他溫和地反駁，為對方這般孤陋寡聞有些詫異的同時又為對方大驚失色的模樣感到有趣。  
「那對他們而言頂多就是解解饞的程度，不會有人因此喪命的，最多陷入昏迷。這時你只需尋求正當的醫療管道搭配正確的魔藥服用，就能輕易治癒腦袋裡那些損傷；至於甦醒後伴隨的嘔吐和心悸，則是相當正常的後遺症，所以你一點都不必為此擔憂。」他語氣輕快客觀，彷彿在談論遲些時候的下午茶時間該以哪種茶葉搭配哪些三層茶點，沒發覺對方的臉因此更黑了些。

Newt輕而易舉就從那些人身上得到了想要的資訊：一份僱傭契約、一張下了三重加密咒語的海路圖、一個遇到偵查和危險時就會發光的掌型羅盤──他單槍匹馬應付過不少走私商人，逼供的效果通常不大，直接搜身是最快的辦法。畢竟他並非正統的執法人員，頂多算個路見不平的英國巫師罷了。

海風習習，洶湧著粗鹽白浪亙古千年的鹹腥，遍佈滿地的碎牡蠣殼在Newt腳底下被踏出挾帶波塞頓聒碎耳語的跫音。  
那些被僱來狼狽為奸的人魚，在兩方開打時便狡猾地躲到了遠處的深水區隔岸觀看整場戰火，在雙方彼此鬥法鬥得狠時還不住發出刺耳的興奮歡呼。

Newt涉水跨越幾個淺水區的窪坑，佇立一塊崎嶇不平的礁石上，朝半埋在海水裡那幾顆醜陋的墨綠色頭顱咕噥了幾句以人類聽覺而言絕對稱不上美妙的人魚語。  
低等人魚的談判技巧並不高明，可興許是太久沒練習人魚的語言，險些被連皮帶骨扒了個乾淨。  
最後他掏出一大包以海帶葉包裹的螺貝幣（稍早從那些走私販口袋搜括出來的，當然。他花費在飼育奇獸上的費用高得嚇人，時常得從生活中摳摳揀揀，他可不會蠢到隨便把自己岌岌可危的儲蓄拿來開玩笑），說服他們離開原先看守著的宛如擱淺在岸邊的一葉破舟。

Newt登上了那艘彷彿隨時就要解體的小船，船板底下是一經無形伸展咒改造過的狹長船艙，以老舊的土耳其掛毯隔間。雖然傢俱簡陋，空氣潮濕，卻佈置得十分舒適，相比之下，專門用來置放貨物的艙室就顯得狹窄陰暗多了。

他清點著獲救的奇獸，三籠子的金飛俠和兩籠子的火螃蟹都被下了初階的鎮定魔法，此刻正於籠內安睡。他注意到有幾隻身體因為碰撞受了點輕傷，但看著不是太嚴重，晚些時候用上簡單的草藥和魔法就能痊癒。

長著藤壺的幾處角落隨意堆放清掃器具和不太新鮮的飼料麻袋，Newt在裡頭轉了幾圈，愈發覺得不對勁。這是群溫和的三、四級奇獸，不該單單為了運送這番勞師動眾，肯定還有什麼別的因素──突然牆壁隅角一股不自然的空間流動感吸引住他的目光，Newt執起魔杖前端，對準那兩道似是由魔法衝突造成的幾不可察的罅縫低聲念了句：Finite Incantatem（止止，魔咒消）。

牆壁開始微幅震顫，灰白色的石灰屑隨之掉落，抹髒了Newt一雙短靴鞋頭。  
藏匿的魔法被破，一方更為狹窄陰暗的空間展現眼前。

空氣充斥著混雜海水的難聞霉味，一坪不到的闇室中央座落著半人高的鐘形鐵籠，細密交錯的鐵條在昏昧光線的照射下，流洩出陰寒的金屬光芒，瞇眼細瞧，似乎還殘留著多道咒語施加過的印跡。

他彎下身子研究起這口特別打造的籠子：裡頭是空的，底部鋪有多層乾草，最下面幾層因為潮濕早已變得軟爛不堪，隱隱散發一股刺鼻的糞臭味。

Newt視線轉移到後方矮處，好幾根鐵條上有著像是被鈍器反覆撞擊的磨損痕跡；他用魔杖挑開下方乾草堆，露出幾個凹陷的模糊蹄印，像不完整的圖騰烙在底部的鐵鑄地板上，旁邊還濺有零星放射狀的圓形墨漬，已經完全乾涸，瞧不出原本色澤，但隱約可見表面覆蓋著一層微乎其微的銀色光膜──Newt伸出的指尖不住顫抖了下，一個可怕的想法逐漸在腦海成型──他拈了拈那幾滴墨漬，幾乎可以確定就是血跡，來自某種純潔而高尚的生物。這裡曾經囚禁過他，或者她，以相當殘忍且不人道的方式。  
不管是什麼原因導致奇獸的消失無蹤，Newt決意定會想盡一切辦法尋回。

他猛然起身，退出這間狹小的闇室，旋風似地衝出了船艙。

「你們把這籠子裡原先關著的奇獸送到哪裡了？」他蹙著眉，魔杖指向那名像是領頭的男子道，用力程度差點就要戳進對方鼻頭，又覺不妥地往下挪了挪。孔雀藍的眼睛裡悶燃著一簇幾不可察的慍怒火焰，那情緒太過內斂，以至於令他整體的氣勢減弱不少。  
「告訴我，別撒謊。我知道這裡頭曾經有過一隻獨角獸的幼崽。」

「別妄想我會透露出任何一個字，你這醜陋的石像鬼！我發誓定要把你的頭給塞進山怪的屁眼裡！」男人氣急敗壞大吼，齒間噴出的唾沫飛濺半空，Newt不由分神想到所謂的口沫橫飛就是在指眼前這副情景──…嗯？好像又不太對。

男人從頭到尾都將Newt視作黑吃黑的競爭同行。可他怎麼都猜不透，究竟是哪一方的人馬擁有能這樣操縱自如那些奇怪生物的一號人物。

「噢，這可真野蠻。」Newt非難，為對方口裡的粗鄙言詞不甚贊同地皺了皺鼻子。隨後他慎重地將目光移向試圖在口袋邊緣探頭探腦的木精，面容肅穆地諄諄教誨：「我嚴格禁止你把這句髒話學起來。絕對不行，明白嗎？」木精對此的回應是抖了抖牠頭頂的兩片綠葉。

Newt在原地徘徊兩步，下定決心般收起魔杖，轉往他暫時擺放皮箱的礁石後頭。  
他先是小心翼翼將皮箱平放在地，接著掀開鎖釦，敲了敲箱蓋。  
不到半晌，箱子被緩緩打開，幻影猿漂亮的銀色腦袋從裡頭冒了出來。  
牠睜著無辜的黑色大眼，好奇地四處張望了會，才將手中握著的藥水瓶遞給Newt。

「謝謝你，Dougal。」  
幻影猿眨眼，目光直盯著男人臉上那道血已凝固的傷口。  
「不，我不要緊。Pickett也很好。」Newt溫聲道，用指尖撓了撓木精頭頂的葉片，「倘若他別那麼大驚小怪的讓我差點分心被擊中也許會更好。」Newt近似向老師打小報告的言行讓木精特別鄙視地吐了吐舌頭。  
「不，我覺得你待在這不是個好主意。」他委婉拒絕了幻影猿眼裡的躍躍欲試，「我保證這一切很快就會結束。如果你能先替我照料一會裡頭的孩子們那便再好不過。」他真心誠意向幻影猿道謝，目送對方慢條斯理爬下木梯，重新回到箱子裡的世界。

「好了，先生們。」  
他返回原處，面朝仍被牢牢綑住的一群走私販──排除掉那個石化的和那昏厥的還有那個依舊在空中飄來飄去的──揚起抹靦腆的微笑，在一旁惡閃鴉響亮的飽嗝背景音下，抬手晃了晃指間那瓶盪漾著煦陽微光的無色吐真劑：「要從誰先開始呢？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *2：一傳說改編中梅林愛上女巫寧薇，而後者利用這點削弱對方法力，並將梅林永遠的囚禁在岩石或森林中。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已收錄於〈SOUL.〉一書。

  
  
  
數百艘船隻拖長了滯澀的鳴笛聲，隨大西洋航線攜來繁華昌盛，悠晃於哈德遜河廣闊的水面之上。

長條篷頂銜接遮蓋的郵輪碼頭，淡黃薄霧中可見船塢忙錄的人影穿梭，此起彼落迴盪著吆喝與哨子聲。一堆堆防雨苫布因不堪風和雨的蹂躪變成一層泛白的薄膜，隆隆行駛的貨車亂中有序，嘎吱作響的吊車拉起一簍簍沉重的行李來回拖曳，數以百計的人們在如此複雜騷動的走道重複著相聚以及別離。

Newt並非初次搭乘輪船來到紐約。  
兩年前他為了Frank踏上美國的土地，在亞利桑那乾燥炎熱的氣候下辭別了他在埃及走私犯那兒解救下的雷鳥，野放牠回到應當歸屬的原棲息地。

他耗費好段時間才風塵僕僕來到此處，與曼哈頓相隔東河的長島市。  
據那幾名走私犯口中套出的真言，有場聚集了權貴名流的私人拍賣會將在此舉行，拍賣貨物不乏來自世界各地的珍稀罕品，甚或挾帶了交流於黑市的違法物品。

他佇足在宏偉的三層樓房前，卻不得其門而入。  
此地位處紐約近郊，地廣人稀，受綠意環伺的建築不是太惹人注目，但仍有不經意駕車路過的莫魔好奇地朝它瞥上幾眼，暗自納悶著前幾次經過時怎地就對這幢房子毫無印象。  
房屋出售的掛牌懸吊在前門欄柵上，不時能瞧見一些穿著貴氣的男女穿越一側的小門，讓佇候在房門前的接待人員將他們引領進屋。  
巫師慣常用以呼嚨麻瓜的典型技倆。

他繞著建築打轉，前院的守門人雖老態龍鐘，一對豆子似的眼睛卻目光精明，數度面露質疑地朝Newt望去，弄得他只得摸摸鼻子，裝作沒事般溜去房屋另一頭，將自己藏進蘭花楹下的模糊陰影裡。

空無一人的後院雜草蔓延，景象一片淒涼，貌似已連續幾日無人打理，可Newt明白，那上頭早被施了萬無一失的防盜咒語，倘若未經裡頭的人允許，任何肖想闖入的不速客將立即遭受最嚴酷的魔法攻擊。

總能有個辦法混進去。Newt想。可現下時間是如此迫刻不容緩。

正當他徘徊附近不知所措，一名本在對頭抽著煙、下顎蓄有山羊鬍的男人卻忽地疾步至他身前，不由分說便一把捉住了他的臂膀。  
「你！就是你，對吧？那個來頂替Tom的人。」  
不待Newt應答，那男人便逕自架著他的胳臂向前走，指間未吸盡的煙蒂隨意彈落。Newt發現他們持續前行的方向正是他千方百計想潛進去的屋子後門，因而乖順地任憑對方擺佈，沒有掙扎也沒有抗拒。  
「你遲到了，小子。通常我不會選擇雇用一名毫無時間觀念的懶散傢伙，可今天算你走運，裡頭有場盛會馬上就要開始，而我們的人手嚴重不足，來個有經驗的傢伙總比亂槍打鳥好，你說是吧？」  
Newt想回話，但他不認為男人提出問題的目的是想要答案。男人確實不需要他的任何回應，他不過想向個不會隨便頂嘴的人傾倒滿腹牢騷。上禮拜紐約被迫籠罩在突如其來的連日暴雨中，他底下許多員工因此感染了肺炎，為了今天的工作，他四處奔波調派人力，這段時間的忙碌足夠叫他焦頭爛額身心俱疲。

男人忽然回頭，以一種帶著審視卻不惹人厭的目光將Newt從頭到腳打量個遍，由於太過使勁而把嘴唇向後撇，數次露出了粉色的牙床來：「你看起來倒是與Tom形容的分毫不差。瘦瘦的高個，一頭棕髮和一雙淺色眼睛。不過我沒想過你會這麼不修邊幅。」他略微嫌棄地瞟了眼Newt外套袖口磨舊了的毛邊和背心底部粗糙的縫補線。「等會想辦法把你自己打理好，我們要服侍的都是些上層的貴族，要是惹他們不快，他們只消動動手指就能把你變成一隻狗。」  
變形術中織構的符文相當複雜，要運用自如並非一件易事。除卻施法者自身與媒介物的兼容度，藉由魔杖作為釋放魔法時穩固能量的工具，在一定程度上也能大幅提升施法的成功機率及穩定性。  
不倚靠魔杖要在彈指間就將人類變成一隻狗的難度是非常高的，據Newt所悉，沒有多少巫師能輕而易舉做到這點，不過他當然沒有向對方解釋的必要。

在男人帶領下，Newt輕鬆進到肉眼無法瞧見的魔法屏障裡。他們一同穿越建築外圍高聳的鐵柵門，橫跨後院草坪。男人鬆開了他的臂膀，逕自向前，推開一扇嵌在灰色磚石內、看上去十分厚重的實木雙門。  
門內是一條由石板砌成的狹長通道，昏暗潮濕，一直延伸到最裡邊。

Newt隨男人前行，兩旁石牆懸吊的火盆在他們經過時憑空燃起一簇簇藍色火燄，在他們經過後又一簇簇熄滅。兩人先後來到一堵砂漿剝落的老舊石牆前，上頭以混合了苔蘚與砂漿的泥灰精細繪製著一只巨大醜陋的蛇妖像，凌厲雙眸炯炯瞪目著前方，彷彿只消瞧上一眼便會頃刻斃命。  
那蛇身上的三角鱗片與嘴裡的細長毒牙，在單薄的光影交錯下被賜予栩栩如繪的詭譎靈動，牠額間沒有象徵雄性的紅色羽毛，取而代之的是鑲了顆菱形的金剛藍鑽，在橘色火光下閃熠著零散的輝芒。

「Bella donna.」

男子抬首，發音彆腳地低喃出一句不屬他的國家語言。  
Newt略一思索便理解了這道通關密語的特殊用意 [*3]。

無形的符文力量如漣漪拂掠牆面的奇獸圖像，牠額間鑲嵌的藍鑽剎時綻露璀璨光華，其亮度足以照亮整條通道。

Newt眨眼，看著那隻蛇妖的邪惡描線隱隱晃動。牠張口齜牙，尾巴狀似拍打水面那般甩動兩下，激起的泛泛漣漪蕩漾在堅硬的磚牆間，石磚自牠拍打的部位開始崩裂，蛛網般的裂痕爬向四周。小石塊，接著是大石塊，伴隨無數粉塵撲簌簌直往下掉，蛇妖悠然滑動避開了逐漸擴大的裂口，不斷坍塌的石塊直到開口大到足夠令一名成年男子通過，才停止了繼續滾落。

男子率先跨越裂口，Newt緊跟在後。在他們都進到裡頭時，那堆石塊又一個個凌空浮起，如受人操控的拼圖般積疊堆砌，填補凹洞，斷壁殘垣頃刻便在他們身後恢復如初。

Newt完全沒料到這幢壯觀的建築居然藏有如此古怪的一處。這裡的天花板較低，看著像是酒窖一類的凹室，簡陋但地基開闊，地面歪斜，由未經拋磨的黯淡石板鋪成，角落放有幾套休憩用的橡木桌椅，沿牆釘死了三兩座高矮不一用途不同的櫥櫃，還有幾處角落掛著作為隔間的粗布帷幔。

中央顯然被特意挪出的空地擺著一座巨大的醜陋老爺鐘，鐘面簡單區分出今日的行程表。座鐘前方聚集了一群人，每個人都穿著統一的服裝，手戴嶄新的白色手套，粗略目測共幾十名，膚色各異，有男有女，但男性佔多數；有名裝扮較為花俏的中年女子正站在階梯上，同樣戴著白手套，腕間纏綁著一條桃色緞帶，朝眾人發表精簡的演說。他們之中有些人注意到了Newt的生面孔，但為此流露的情緒多是興趣缺缺。

靜觀默察間，Newt敏銳發覺到這些人身上全籠罩著股難以言詮的違合感，那種感覺與他們的外貌並無關係，而是周身發散的奇怪氣息──這是群爆竹。就和那名帶他進來的山羊鬍男人相同。  
但在他還沒來得及深入細思這群爆竹與地下拍賣會的關聯時，便冷不防被扔到眼前的衣服打斷。

「去換上，動作快點。」男人毫不客氣命令，接著走了開來，明顯要給Newt一個足夠隱私的空間。

他四處顧盼了會，尋獲一處較為隱蔽的角落，在滿佈灰塵的布簾後有模有樣換上整套衣服。  
男子給的尺寸偏大，下擺長得幾乎觸膝，褲頭鬆垮垮地垂掛在髖骨，肥大的袖子則完全蓋住了他的手掌。

他小心翼翼掏出魔杖，往自己胸口敲兩下，身上衣物在無聲咒的施行下產生變化，依循他的體型逐漸變得合身──甚至有些太合身了。  
Newt很少能有機會使用到關於這類的家事魔法，不甚熟練也無可厚非，這正巧解釋了他衣衫上那些歪扭縫線的來由。

熨燙整齊的絲質黑襯衫緊緊服貼住腰間，衣領柔順地圍繞脖頸，線條繁雜的圖騰繡線自領口延伸至背部，包裹住整塊肩胛骨。勃根地酒紅的背心開口極低，兩側各自綴著一排明晃晃的黃銅鈕釦，上頭相互交錯著金色絲繩，一邊的背心翻領還別了顆別稱貓眼的金綠變石，這當然不會是什麼值錢的裝飾品，而是人工仿製的廉價貨。  
Newt輕輕搖動魔杖前端，想試著再把衣服重新變得寬鬆些，然而突兀闖入的男子卻未給他這個機會。

「換好了？」  
Newt一臉無辜地點頭。  
魔杖被他即時藏進了袖子裡。

男人盯著他，復露出那種帶有審視的打量眼光，這次較為不同的是梭巡間添入一絲讚賞。  
「看上去不賴，至少比剛才那副模樣強多了。除去你這頭亂髮。」稍顯輕佻的語氣為口中的讚揚打了點折扣，他狀似思量地摩娑著下巴，黑色的山羊鬍被捻磨得更尖。接著他突然往兩手箕張的掌心裡各吐一口唾沫，合掌搓揉，在Newt萬分驚恐卻來不及閃避的錯愕目光下，將前一刻才沾有嘴裡分泌的唾液抹往他的頭頂。  
「完美！」男子左看右瞧，Newt蓬鬆凌亂的鬈髮在他強制的手段下勉強帖服住腦袋，原先被瀏海遮掩的額頭露出了一大截，整個人看上去精神不少。

男人將五指指尖併攏往嘴唇作親吻狀，發出啵地一聲清響，錯誤的手勢含義應當令Newt痛斥對方一頓並嚴詞厲明自己並非一盤等候他人享用的美食，可他現下卻深深陷在始料未及的嚴重文化衝擊當中。

「你叫什麼名字？」

Newt晃了晃眼，即時回過神：「Theseus。」他臉不紅氣不喘地扯謊道，並努力抑制住想馬上掏出魔杖對自己腦袋施展清潔咒的衝動（然後放出海葵鼠狠咬對方那麼一兩口）。

「好吧，我估計這會那不是件十分重要的事。」男人扔了塊名牌給Newt，要他別在左邊胸口，與那顆廉價變石呈平行。名牌上用端正細長的字體印著TOM三個大寫的英文字母。  
「現在，跟我來，我得告訴你一些注意事項，這非常重要，每個人都必須嚴格遵守。畢竟我們以後還得從這群貴族肥羊手裡討飯吃，我可不能有機會讓你出一丁點差池──然後，你得頂替Tom的職位到上層的私人包廂裡，為MacDuff男爵服務。」

而Newt。  
Newt滿腦子都是該如何盡快弄掉頭髮上那些噁心的東西。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *3：顛茄的義大利語，意為「漂亮女人」。中毒量將引起心悸、神志不清與幻覺。意指魔法對爆竹而言如同不真實的幻覺。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已收錄於〈SOUL.〉一書。

  
  
  
男人領他上到二樓，從旁邊一條狹窄的通道離開。  
室內景象陡然變化，裝潢擺設與方才截然不同，所到之處無不金碧熒煌，極盡展現了屋主的豪奢放逸。

他們穿越一間間以天鵝絨與花紋刺繡裝飾的華美房間，不時可見與他穿著相同衣裝的年輕男女，每人胸口皆別著顆金綠變石，著白手套，或手捧銀製托盤，或胳臂掛著條嶄新的潔布巾在過道忙碌穿梭。

男人見Newt始終一臉菜鳥的生疏懵懂（雖然他確實就是名菜鳥），忍不住又開口嘮叨起來。  
舉凡態度嚴謹，言詞恭順，秉持少說少錯的原則，若能抓準時機逢迎拍馬一番，後果也得端看個人造化。哪時該替男爵斟酒，哪時該為男爵收起酒杯，桌巾該如何擺，托盤該如何收，動作得簡潔俐落不馬虎。聰明的傢伙就該時時刻刻察言觀色，別沒事自找麻煩，能受邀參加這場盛會的多是些心高氣傲的權貴人士，稍有不甚惹得對方不快，他們爆竹毫無自保能力，又如何與擁有魔法能力的巫師對抗？  
繁文末節毛舉縷析，聽得Newt暈頭轉向。  
他想自己好歹也是英國古老魔法家族的一員，怎麼自己的要求從來就沒有這麼麻煩過？

Newt隨男人在建築裡彎彎繞繞，直到登上一級鋪有地毯的臺階，彷彿觸動了某種機關，整座樓梯霍地震顫，以相當平緩的速度載著兩人升騰，轉角吊掛的燭台轉瞬被落到腦後，翻舞的火光來不及躍到他們身上。  
移動的並非腳下的地毯或者建築，而是空間本身。

Newt緊抓扶手，感覺自己體驗了一把非霍格華茲式的移動階梯，一面回頭，方才佇立的樓道口被延伸拉長，此時望去距離已遙不可及。  
他們最後抵達的樓層啞然無聲，沿護壁板鋪設的地毯換成了一席鑲金的深馥紫色，裝潢陳設與其餘樓層別無二致，這條通道的寂肅氛圍像一塊隱僻的荒蕪平原，而牆壁上的燈檯和牆紙就是它的鴉巢老樹和茨棘。

他隨男人踏上樓板，登時感覺一種穿越護法屏障時的熟悉壓迫，胸襟別的那顆貓眼石以肉眼可見的程度迅速明滅了下。  
Newt不動聲色覷了眼身旁男人的面不改色，這才注意到對方身上簡樸的三件套領子邊同樣別了顆色彩相對黯淡的變石，想來這應當是某種咒語對應機制的證明。  
思及此，Newt眼神暗了暗。  
這地方的防範措施有多嚴謹，裡頭暗藏的秘密就有多腐敗。

拱形開口垂懸綴滿暗紋的緋紅厚重隔簾，杜絕內外空間，兩側牆壁各自懸吊著一盞三岔分枝的燭檯。這間特殊打造的房間在平日不使用時便會將簾幔以兩側的金色流蘇繩索綑綁。

山羊鬍男人抬手拍拍Newt肩頭，口吻間頗有種長輩對待晚輩的語重心長：「我們沒這規矩，但貴族可不一樣。他們厭惡在任何重要場合上的肌膚之親，聲稱那是褻瀆了他們至上的高尚靈魂。自視甚高？也許。可相比起來當然還是自己的小命重要。」語末他將一雙與其他侍者相同款式的白色絲質手套遞給Newt。  
「這次要能做得不錯，下次再有這樣的機會，我定會要Tom一同再叫上你。」

興許是Newt一路的乖順讓他滿意非常，促使一股惜才之情自體內油然而生。  
接著男人替Newt掀開布幔，抵著對方後背輕輕將他推了進去，全然不知Newt仍為方才頂上毛髮被玷污一事懷恨在心，內心吐槽的全是等我將流落此地的可憐獨角獸幼崽救出來後，從此江湖不見。

這和Newt想像的完全不一樣。  
與寬敞明亮徹底相反，眼前一切似乎蒙了層黑色面紗般瞧不真切。  
室內唯一的光源來自玻璃罩中隱隱漂浮的魔法光球，暗昧的亮度宛若奄奄一息的將領，在即將被吞噬殆盡的闃暗中燃燒自己所剩無幾的生命，嘗試朝時空裂隙擦抹一道曾屬於光明的痕跡，這些顫巍巍的光線苟延殘喘著向四周奔突，往Newt此刻成了暗色的瞳眸裡勾勒出室內模糊的輪廓陰影。

一張圓形貓腳茶几，鋪有織工繁複的蕾絲桌巾，銀色托盤裡倒扣著一只水晶高腳杯；一座靠牆而立的長形櫥櫃，裡頭滿是Newt叫不出名稱年份的酒瓶。還有一把覆以柔軟天鵝絨靠背及鋪墊的雕紋座椅，精巧的雕工紋路纏繞著椅背、扶手與四條椅腳。  
那上頭端坐著一名蒼老男子，年紀約莫六十中旬。寬肩闊胸，肚腹微凸，肌肉鬆弛但不至於累贅，脖頸鬆垮，青筋滿佈，滿臉積年累月的古老皺褶有如使用已久的乾癟抹布。他額角高隆，顴骨尖突，鋒利的五官中央聳立著一隻鷹嘴鼻，兩道濃眉末端已染銀白，卻不減眉間銳氣，褐中帶灰的髮絲在頭頂一側稍稍分開，油抹得亮亮的，各別從太陽穴和鬢角朝後梳去，修剪整齊的鬍髭薄薄一層如石塊上的青苔覆蓋住整個下顎，連同將那對盡顯苛刻的薄唇藏入其中。

老者裝扮華美，午夜色澤的長禮袍飾以精緻繁複的絺繡紋理，搭配同色系的馬甲背心與長褲，莊嚴而不古板的隆重得體，唯有一雙前端綴滿細碎白鑽的尖頭皮靴流露出一股奢侈的庸俗。衣服上每顆金釦子都刻有象徵的家徽圖騰，柔軟的白色綢巾稍稍翻出馬甲領口，上頭別著一枚嵌了黑金剛石的光耀針釦。漿得硬挺的衣領緊緊裹住老者粗短的脖頸，領緣一圈被微微擠出的皮肉讓他看上去彷彿時刻要窒息。那畫面有些可笑，可Newt曾有幾度壞心地想著MacDuff男爵乾脆就這麼被勒死算了，也許這會讓所有事情變得容易許多，只因但凡每一個必不可少的互動環節，對方便直白表露出令人難以忍受的屈尊俯就的姿態來。

Newt謹慎向前，在對方指示下往高腳杯裡注入三分滿的上等龍涎蜂蜜酒攙雜陳年忘憂水，那佩戴了滿手寶石戒指的枯瘦指頭在琉璃杯上敲出紙醉金迷的脆響，折射出光球五顏六色的鋒芒晃得Newt不住一陣眼花。  
「當我需要時我會喚你，」老者擺手，粗啞嗓音的開端帶著渾濁的煙燻嘶聲。不需太過刻意的裝腔作勢在舉手投足間完美展現那種旁若無人的飛揚跋扈。  
他斜眼瞥了眼Newt胸前的名牌，隱含在慵懶神情間的矛盾銳利令Newt心頭陡然一緊。  
「…Tom。」

趕人的意圖再露骨不過。  
可惜Newt素來並非是那種會乖乖聽話的類型。

稍早在他適應了室內近乎漆黑的幽暗環境後，隨即發現到這間包廂的位置處在整個場所的最上乘，能輕易由上往下俯瞰，一覽無疑整座拍賣舞台。  
這無非是現下的他最需要的。

於是Newt轉身，向旁走至櫥櫃台邊站定，決心為對方的頤指氣使充耳不聞。

男爵不著痕跡蹙皺了下眉頭。  
抬手將杯中辛辣的液體抿入喉間，猶瀑布急流而下的灼燒感又似蕈狀雲朝上衝出滿腔的馥郁芬芳。  
他以過份惺惺作態的優雅動作放下酒杯，兩手互握擱在腹前。  
微弱光線略可窺見Newt年輕的輪廓一二，腦袋頂著顆支楞亂翹的鳥窩頭，本就稱不上壯實的身板因一席黑衣更顯單薄。  
乍看之下，他宛如一棵優雅昂挺的白楊木筆直地杵在那裡；但若仔細觀察，就能發現他交疊狀似自然垂落身前的雙手間歇性顫動，身體隨不安分的雙腿左右搖擺，低斂的目光更是在纖長的睫羽遮掩下游移不定。  
他說不出這種倏忽即逝的熟悉感，就像某個遙遠兒時記憶的盛夏午後，帶有黏膩汗水與林間清晰的草香。作為MACUSA的安全部長，每一張通緝犯的畫像都牢牢刻在他的腦海，而他非常確定眼前那張稍嫌青澀的面孔，並無與任何一張他印象中的在逃犯臉譜重疊。

也罷。  
男爵想。  
區區一名爆竹，什麼時候要放倒都不過是彈指之間的事。  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已收錄於〈SOUL.〉一書。

  
  
  


爆竹一直是種介於巫師世界與凡人世界的尷尬存在。  
他們處境艱難，身份複雜，絕大部分遭受巫師的不平等對待，又遲遲在莫魔中尋遍不著自己的確切定位。  
以變身水冒用男爵的身份踏入這棟建築物時，Graves便一眼參破了雇用爆竹作為侍者的用意。  
在世間毫無倚仗的爆竹，舉凡任何意外發生，都是種最容易操縱又最容易抹殺掉的存在。

拍賣會由一串清脆鈴響，與一名現身在舞台中央的黑衣男子為眾人揭開序幕。沒有過多冗長的開場白，在黑衣男子簡短的規範聲明後直接切入主題。  
拍賣物件千奇百怪五花八門，從死物到活物，從有形到無形。

沾有千百年前塵土的癒合之岩碎片[*4]，盛裝了上萬個幽靈灰燼的密封瓶，第一隻誕生於嬰孩笑聲中的仙子乾屍；他甚至親眼目睹一名混血迷拉，渾身赤裸被關在玻璃箱中任人爭相競標。她長長的金髮散亂胸前，屈膝側臥，雙眼憤怒又疲倦，貼滿魔法咒語的箱子讓她無法恣意釋放她迷惑人心的能力。

Newt絞緊指頭，緊抿雙唇，避開了與底下的目光接觸。  
周遊列國的他自認並非生長於溫室裡什麼也不懂的嬌弱花朵，卻仍是為眼前慘無人道的景象駭目驚心。他的目的本該只有那隻獨角獸幼崽，可現在要他忽視掉那名混血迷拉是肯定做不到了，儘管眼這一切已遠遠超過了他的能力所及。  
Newt暗自懊惱，殊不知他此番細微的舉動早就全數落進Graves眼底。

一只少不更事的雛鳥。  
Graves心想。  
被包裹在重重皺紋裡的深灰色眸角為青年未經世事的無知露出一絲輕蔑。

舞台上的黑衣男人招了招手，袖口的銀色鈕扣在燈光照耀下亮起鑽石般的白色星芒。一座足足有一個成年男人高，被黑色布縵罩住的四方體自舞台左側緩緩漂浮而入。

第88號物品的金色文字自男子魔杖尖端往空中射出，沒一會又似被風吹散的煙塵消渺散盡。這個字體顏色代表了競標低價，是先前那名迷拉的整整兩倍。

男子勾指掀開黑布，露出底下鐵籠的全貌，籠子一角蜷縮著一隻獨角獸幼崽，柔順的毛髮像才被刷洗過般渾身潔亮，雪白中參雜著銀灰，未完全發育的金色犄角不具攻擊性，牠身上散發的光輝迷離徜恍，濃厚的不安籠罩著牠本該清澈明亮的雙眼，捆住四肢的粗重鐵鏈被下了多重防盜咒語。

「梅林的鬍子啊…」Newt顫聲低喃，不曉得自己這句私語一字不漏被Graves捕捉了去，饒是見多識廣的男人也不禁為這受困籠內的稀罕奇獸瞇縫起眼。

Graves曾於伊法魔尼求學期間的一堂課程上有幸見過獨角獸的幼崽，在初冬時分光裸樹幹環繞的沉靜湖畔。儘管被允許接近甚至觸摸的只有女學生，男學生一律被嚴格要求待在安全範圍之外，那畫面依舊美得過目難忘；相較此情此景，束縛住自由的枷鎖好比焚琴煮鶴，無庸置疑為純白紙張暈上一滴污穢的墨印。

眾人似乎為這一刻翹首以盼良久，競價刻不容緩，鮮血淋漓的紅顏色凌空淌出競標金額，不斷向上攀升的數字肖似貪婪的無底洞窟在一點一滴啃食純潔的生靈。

在獨角獸幼崽出現的那刻，Graves便察覺到自那名侍者身上竄過的強烈情緒波動。  
對方所有注意被籠子裡的奇獸吸引了過去，他屏息凝神盯視舞台，似是深怕與任何正在發生的細枝末節擦肩而過。  
孱弱光暈勉強映照出Newt面部的輪廓，他高凸的顴，銳挺的鼻樑，暗色雙眼陷在深邃的眼眶。他現在看上去就像頭野生動物，將自己藏在完美的保護色裡，對眼中關注的危險保持住高度警惕，全神貫注的模樣簡直和剛才判若兩人，不復先前那般侷促。

Graves感到困惑，不明白對方呈現出的姿態是經過深謀遠慮後的偽裝，或是他真實本性所衍生的產物，那樣看似矛盾的兩面竟能在同一個體上契合。  
他不動聲色將手探進衣內，握住魔杖把柄，眼裡滿是猜度。

探子？間諜？還是受人囑託不要命的線人？  
Graves視線依舊膠著於拍賣舞台的方向，全副心神卻移往一旁那名諸多疑點的侍者身上。  
他相當確信自己的身份沒有暴露，那麼，第一時間便可排除這人與自己抱持的意圖相同；但問題是，對方想做什麼？  
Graves思維飛快運轉，迅速在腦海推論出幾種可能性又剔除掉不合理的那些，而無論是哪種選項動機都太過薄弱，不足以說服。當他思忖之際，那名年輕的侍者已急不可耐地又邁前小半步，伸長了脖子想看清楚下方舞台的競標情形——有那麼瞬間他天馬行空地想，或許對方就只是潛進來想劫走那隻獨角獸幼崽的，可單槍匹馬深入虎穴卻是連最蠢的巫師都不屑的自不量力。  
面對迫在眉睫的情勢急轉，Graves絕不容許計畫遭受破壞。屈指可數的應變對策中，最終他仍是選擇了最簡單粗暴的那個，優先下手為強——

Graves微微揚起手腕，不動聲色從青年視線死角甩去一道昏擊咒語。  
他怎麼也沒想到，在咒語打上青年的前一刻，對方卻陡然轉身，反手擋掉了這記襲擊。

Graves內心大駭，表面維持按兵不動。  
他瞧見了對方手中的白楊木魔杖。

「你是一名巫師？」

Newt沒能理解對方話裡詫異的困惑。他的口氣就好像他不該出現在這裡（雖然他確實不該出現在這裡）。  
「我只是想救出那個孩子，他不該受到這樣的對待。」他解釋，儘管不曉得向一名陌生人解釋的必要性。

無論魔法世界或麻瓜世界，獨角獸總被賦予了神秘光環與各類美麗傳說的生物。牠的角與鬃毛皆可入藥，也有製杖師取來作為製作魔杖的材料。傳聞牠的血經飲用可獲永生，代價卻是永世的詛咒。

公獨角獸的數量遠比母馬來得稀少，並且不參與一個家庭的組建。牠們的功用幾乎只有在交配期才顯得至關重要。  
許多書籍記載了獨角獸生性敏感，喜好和平，略嫌神經質。牠們極端厭惡成年巫師，男性尤甚，唯幼崽能接受女性的接近和碰觸，這樣的習性進而製造出只有純潔女性能獲得獨角獸青睞的坊間傳聞，但Newt認為這根本就是無稽之談。  
獨角獸基本是種群居動物，但母獨角獸在照顧新生幼崽時卻經常會選擇離群索居。有學者聲稱這是為了有效降低"目標愈大，被獵食風險愈大"的母性本能；也有另一學派主張這是族群為有效區別那些已經懷過孕的母馬，讓其他仍未受孕的母馬能在隔年獲得來自公馬的臨幸。  
獨角獸每年只有一次的交配期，每次懷孕只會誕下一胎，這也是牠們如此稀有又如此稀罕的原因。  
母獨角獸通常不會選擇獨自行動、隨意離開自己的幼崽，除非遇上致命的危險或不幸身亡。強行將獨角獸幼崽自牠們母親身邊剝離是件極其殘忍的行徑。  
再溫馴的動物被逼急了也會學著反擊，屆時牠們頭部中央那美麗的銀色犄角，將在瞬間化為最致命的武器。  
數目攀升的速度逐漸放慢下來，象徵得標的彩色煙花隨時會爆裂在半空，告知在場所有競標者：此項拍賣品已尋獲屬於它的歸處。

Newt飛快朝下方舞台投去一瞥，眸裡的急切和不顧所有的決絕撼動了Graves腦海深處那些被束之高閣的深層記憶。他恍如置身雺霧重重的曠原，那一層層繾綣視線的濃厚霧幕，在步履前行時又一層層兀自從眼前散逸。

湖畔金黃色的蘆葦隨心靈微風搖曳，他赤足涉入湖中，聆聽水草在腳底下發出的聲音。他伸手撈起一池滿載回憶的湖水，澄澈水流自掌縫間傾流墜灑，盪漾水面化為輕靈白澤，被包裹在朦朧幽光中向上噴薄，將封存的碎片與色彩拼湊在一起，賦予它晨曦初露與春寒陡峭的氣息──  
Theseus確實有個愛奇獸成痴的弟弟。

「你是Scamander的弟弟。那個Newt Scamander。」

這是肯定句，而非疑問句，短暫移轉了Newt的注意力。  
他聽說過MacDuff這個古老姓氏，但他不認為他們彼此的家族背景足夠熟稔到能瞬間喚出對方的姓名。

「你是誰？」Newt下意識問，可對方如意料中直接忽視了他的問題。

「你不能這麼做。」Graves沉聲道。

「什麼？」

「我不能讓你這麼做。」Graves再度強調，他握緊手裡的魔杖，定定注視著Newt目光如炬，猶如暗處螫伏的獸，隨時預備伺機而動。那視線敏銳犀利，滿是山雨欲來的巨大壓迫，不該屬於這樣一名垂垂老矣的男人擁有。

Newt抿唇，縱然對男爵的身份感到狐疑，卻並不為對方的強勢氣場所懾服。  
「請你讓開。你們這是在殘害每一個無辜的生命。」他用了"每一個"，不僅僅是"一個"。

「而你並不清楚搗亂這場拍賣會的嚴重性。我不能讓你這麼做。」Graves循循善誘，好像對方就是隻誤闖叢林深處的幼鹿，要引導牠安然離去抑或葬身兇獸肚腹，全憑他一念之間。

話已至此，Newt明白再說下去也是枉然。  
「非常抱歉，」他道，臉崩緊成頑固的線條，「而我並不需要徵求你的命令。」

「住手，Scamander。別逼我動手。」

但Newt只是倏地揮出一記繳械咒，被Graves空手抵掉。他猛地向左避開了對方擲來的昏擊咒，又反手連續甩回兩記攻擊魔法，一一讓男人完美拆解。數道魔杖與咒術擦撞出的刺眼光芒，充斥在原本昏暗的空間裡，良好的隔音魔法並未讓這場在包廂內突如其來的打鬥破壞底下舞台的競標活動，可Graves深知再這樣下去不是辦法，遲早這裡的戰況會暴露，致使整個計畫敗露並以失敗告終。

一道石化咒語險險從Newt耳邊擦過，往他身後的牆板燒穿一個硬幣大小的洞。他即時張開護法擋住好幾發射向自己的電擊魔法，一記從Graves指間扔出的障礙咒語打在Newt腳邊令他一個趑趄，Graves掐準時機消影，在Newt身畔現影同時伸出手掌，猝然擒住Newt執著魔杖的腕，再次強行施展消影。  
對方的難纏程度讓Graves判定繼續衝突下去絕非明智之舉。  
他得找個沒人的地方，將對方放倒，然後盡其所能彌補因這場突發意外可能造成的失誤，否則截至目前為止所積累的心血將功虧一簣。  
Graves一門心思全放在對方的目的與他極具威脅性的魔杖上。他甚至有些開始後悔當初沒有硬行將對方趕出包廂，又或直接一招放倒對方，盛夏午後那個充滿黏膩汗水與林間清晰草香的回憶畫面是如此真實而又模糊地佔據他的腦海一隅。

不亞於Theseus的麻煩人物，Graves斷然。  
直到他粗心大意忽略了Newt那雙未按照常規配戴手套的赤裸肌膚。

他們碰觸，在Graves指尖覆上青年柔軟腕側的剎那，一陣前所未見的強烈感知如強大的電流瞬間穿透他們身軀，激盪出足以淹沒所有的海嘯般的洪流，衝擊著兩人的思維感官，引發來自體內深處的尖聲共鳴。

屬於靈魂的紐帶開始在之間締結連接。  
他們一同消失在廂房裡。

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *4：傳說巨石陣內的岩石是一種具有治療功效的癒合之岩。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已收錄於〈SOUL.〉一書。

  
  
  


靈魂伴侶(SOUL MATE)。  


一個逐漸被世人遺忘的詞。

曾經它宛如浸潤著聖光，被受差遣者捧在手心饋贈予萬物之靈。曾經人類以此妄自尊大，睥睨塵世，藉由肌膚碰觸產生的靈魂締結，在梧桐樹下吟詠古老言語，讓穿透彩色窗格的琉璃光束及肉桂熏香佐證，以肉體與虔誠的心祭獻。  
星移斗轉，時移世變，人們不再將靈魂伴侶奉為圭臬。靈魂結合的案例太過罕見，即便片刻的肌膚相觸便足以洞悉事實，許多人終其一生仍未能與他的靈魂伴侶相遇。時間一久，過去被視作至高者的恩賜逐漸淪為鄉間奇譚般的傳說，與權貴間視彼等卓爾不群的顯擺習俗。

舉凡家族裡備受重視的子女在迎接成年禮之際，皆會收到來自父母加諸了沉重期望的特製贈禮，他們選在重要的社交場合穿戴起精巧華美的手套，不安分的心卻在光鮮亮麗的外衣下騷亂踉蹌，發出尖銳的子音與拖長的尾音，像知更鳥交尾期的啼鳴，在觥籌交錯間短暫忘卻平素的放浪形骸。  
場場空泛的形式走場，幕幕虛與委蛇的拿腔作調。人們終舊選擇屈服於利益及操弄的婚姻手段，那些等待著某人將己身填入他們生命的奢求終究如天邊星辰一般遙遠。  
一夜過去，遍地獨留的盡是喪心病狂。

待暈眩感過去，兩人身影同時顯現在一條寬敞的陌生穿廊中。  
這裡明亮安靜，空無一人。  
他們視線在半空相遇，彼此在對方眼裡看見同等的錯愕和震驚。

欣喜襲上Newt心頭，恐懼卻接踵而至。  
他想起自己在接下山羊鬍男人遞來的手套後，轉身便塞進了口袋。  
靈魂連結的酥麻感仍源源不斷從與男人枯柴般交握的手傳遞而來。  
體內有股本能命Newt抽離逃脫，但他卻驅策不動自己的神經和肌肉，連理智都屈居下風。  
那感覺像混有碎冰的水自頭頂澆下的同時有又把火在燒，連結的聲響震耳欲聾，電擊般的刺痛在血液中沖刷不絕。  
曾經Newt也為靈魂伴侶這樣神秘色彩的傳聞抱持一絲美好憧憬，不曾料想，16歲那年，等待他的卻是一份霍格華茲的退學通知函，與一雙兄長為他訂製的龍皮手套。

你該回家去。  
Theseus對他說。  
這是你此後唯能仰賴的避風港。

但Newt只是提起行李，留給他一抹淡然微笑，轉身便去了更遙遠的地方。

他以雄心萬丈的心境踏遍世界每一片土地，以隨遇而安的步伐探索地圖上的每一塊區域，切斷所有聯繫在各地漂離。  
他用上真實的雙手去感受海風，感受森林，感受奇獸身體的溫度，儘管旅程由孤獨和寂寥奠基，既有良宵美景的欣悅，也有穿荊度棘的勞苦，可每當拯救一個生命或者發現一個新的物種，這種感覺便逐漸變得甜美且富有魅力。  
那雙龍皮手套始終被壓在行李箱的某個角落裡，無時不刻提醒他失去過的一切與如今獲得的所有。

友儕排斥的目光，受Leta欺瞞，來自霍格華茲的退學通知函，那隻被迫喪身在戰火之下的烏克蘭鐵腹龍。  
每段曾在當下如此刻苦銘心的回憶都未曾像現在令Newt感到這樣絕望。  
這麼一個傲慢自恃、盛氣凌人，年紀簡直足夠當他爺爺的老傢伙，居然是他它媽的靈魂伴侶？

儘管靈魂結合的案例十分特殊，仍然為貴族視作凌駕一切的恩典，想到自己未來將永遠被束縛在這樣一個男人身旁，而對方極有可能不再允許自己為實踐理想繼續的旅途。  
這樣的揣測讓他的胃彷彿破開一綻不斷灌進冷風的洞，全身血液逐漸變得寒冽。

冷靜點，Newt。  
他朝自己說。  
別因擔心受第二次罪。  
也許這個男人根本就不在乎什麼靈魂結合。瞧瞧對方目指氣使的模樣與衣裝闊綽的外貌，他看上去就是個事業有成、衣食無憂的男人，掛有世襲的爵位頭銜，生活在安逸和特權中，身邊從來不乏阿諛奉承和前仆後繼的女人，他肯定不會把自己這樣平凡無奇的男子放在眼底——

「你……」

一陣從骨頭裡傳出的錐心刺骨的疼痛如重重劈落的斤斧斬斷了Graves的思考。  
他的變身水開始失效了。

猝不及防的發展再次打亂Newt好不容易才冷靜下來的腦袋。  
Graves疼得弓起身子，手指卻沒有鬆開，如救命稻草攫著青年臂膀，在對方震驚的目光下開始產生扭曲的變化。  
他的骨骼在皮膚底下喀喀作響，面部與渾身肌肉抽搐成一種可怕的型態，像有人將臉皮當作可任意蹂躪的麵團，反覆揉捏塑型，他的臉一下充滿尖銳的可怕稜角，一下又如漲滿氣的氣球那樣圓潤可笑。

很快地，他朝後梳的頭髮變得像被刷上墨般黑得發亮，鬢角兩側卻駐留了晞微群星的銀色光輝，薄而鋒利的唇閉合成一條沉靜穩練的線段。原先滿佈的青筋和皺紋盡數褪去，唯有象徵歲月及閱歷的斑痕鑿刻在男人的眼角唇畔。  
額前披散的瀏海與伏低的身子賦予了他一抹陰鬱的主觀形象，但Newt很快就發覺到不是那麼一回事，那是建築裝飾嚼碎了的逆光剪影不規則浮泛在男人稜角分明的臉龐。

Graves緩過那股猖獗爾後變得頹靡的瘋狂後勁，慢慢直起身來。他爬梳了把亂糟糟的頭髮，鬆開捉著青年的手，那瞬間莫名的失落感在Newt體內一閃而逝，心臟卻在男人將目光移向自己雙眼時怦然跳躍。

「你……」

這次換Newt開口。  
但他只發出第一聲就不知該如何繼續下去。  
略帶急促的腳步聲猝不及防在轉角另一側響起。  
Graves簡直不能相信自己居然沒能留意到這個。

他執起魔杖同時，轉角邊角露出了一隻被鞋油抹得發亮的漆皮鞋頭。  
比起下意識的舉動，這更像是某種直覺反應。一種對自己伴侶無形產生的強烈保護慾。  
待Newt回神過來，他已向前揪住男人的衣領，準確無誤捕獲了對方的唇，用自己的身軀掩護住對方的身影。

他能從男人線條俐落的唇上嘗到絲綢皮革與霜雪下的冬青氣息，過季的乾燥土地，十月清晨未經修飾的第一道風。  
男人在一瞬的僵硬後軟化，他斂下眸，放鬆心神，毫無抵抗接受了這個出乎意料的吻。

紐帶在無形中藉由更加親密的觸碰變得愈發牢固，像細細密密的絲線交纏縈繞，化去彼此間最後一縫罅隙，鑽入心房，在香脂般的明淨月色下塵埃落定。

兀自萌生的渴求吹掠池水擴散漣漪，似有微小電流自兩人觸及的部分通行，在枝椏頂端催生出春意。單單奉獻出自己的唇就已令Newt耗費全身氣力卻愣是叫他不知再如何索求或者停止，他遲疑在那裡，像一名誤闖槲寄生領地的過客，Graves心底因青年青澀而小心翼翼的舉動軟塌了一角，他輕輕吮動著嘴唇，安撫唇下繃緊的線條，引導對方笨拙地回應。他轉動腦袋，試圖讓吻更加深入，手指情不自禁纏上了Newt纖瘦的脖頸，流連摩挲著指下椎骨的形狀與頸背的碎髮，探出舌尖描繪青年柔軟的嘴角，在對方因這突如的濕溽觸感溢出一聲小小的驚喘時滑進了嘴裡。  
他們嘴唇相互磨蹭，呼吸逐漸變得沉重，胸膛也愈發貼近，舌頭在雙方柔軟黏膩的口腔中攻城掠地──Graves是更加蠻橫無禮的那個，而Newt大多時候因為無力抵抗而只能被動地接受對方的侵略。  
Newt喉嚨為此發出低啞的喉音，一陣令人愉悅的顫慄竄過Graves整條脊柱。

轉角後的腳步聲響徑直朝他們而來。

Graves耳朵捕獲來者撞見兩人時發出的含帶了羞怯的驚訝抽氣，有什麼東西從對方手裡脫離掉上地毯，連續發出幾個沉悶的大小撞擊聲。那人彎身匆匆拾起地面的物品，隨後再響起的聲音便是快速遠去的步履。  
即使這般，兩人仍捨不得分開一秒，忘情陷在深吻熱潮，直到氧氣在他們的糾纏中逐漸消耗殆盡，窒息感沿著胸腔攀爬上來。

分開時Newt有些恍神，雙眼因深吻的缺氧而迷濛一瞬，像起霧的森林。

Graves熨貼在青年頸背的手掌滑落，輕輕握住對方清瘦但不贏弱的上臂。  
「過來。」嗓音中的低啞成分燒紅了Newt耳尖，像濃郁而微微發燙的流水淌過。

Graves捉著Newt臂膀連續施展幾次消影術，隨機選定不見人煙的昏暗樓層，閃進了側邊一間房裡，那上頭帶有複雜咒語的花俏鎖頭甚至耗費不了他十秒鐘。

Newt怔怔盯著身旁的男人側臉，還沒完全從前一刻熱吻所帶來的恍惚中恢復。Graves看上去就像魔法學校裡那些外表精明幹練實則放縱不拘的風雲人物，幹過許多無傷大雅的惡作劇卻足夠聰明到從不被逮個正著，對如何規避校規堪稱駕輕就熟。

他反手往門鎖撇去一道高級別的防盜咒語，又抬手讓所有窗邊敞開的簾幕拉上，側身往壁爐甩去一球火焰，闃暗的環境終能在旺盛爐火的照明下看清，映出貼著繁複花紋壁紙的牆和鋪著厚重織毯的木貼地，上頭還繡有一個個色彩鮮明的花環。

壁爐上方吊掛的畫像裡有名身材壯碩的女人，身著荷葉袖釘珠的粉色禮服斜倚在貴妃椅上小憩，被他們不請自來的闖入而驚醒；不待她反應過來尖叫出聲，Graves一個彈指便叫她再度昏睡了過去，重新癱倒在貴妃椅上的姿勢有些不雅得叫人目不忍視，Newt眨眨眼，聽著畫裡女人發出酣睡的隆隆鼾聲，猜想那咒語裡頭大概還帶了某種消除記憶的成分。

「你是名巫師，什麼樣的魔法都比強吻一個才認識了幾個鐘頭的陌生男人的掩護來得好。」Newt轉頭就直接撞進了男人細細端詳著自己的眼眸，橙黃色的火光在Graves黑得透徹的虹膜上焯爍，如星夜下粼粼的湖面。

他躲開視線，男人戲謔的調侃直戳心底的彆扭，Newt皺不禁起鼻子辯駁：「要不是為了不讓你尊貴的身份曝光，我早就掏出惡閃鴨了。」

Graves抬起眉毛，「你知道我是誰？」

Newt含糊不清咕噥了兩聲沒答話，抬起胳膊往後抽了抽，想掙脫Graves捉著他臂膀的手未果——天知道他是不是認真的想要脫離這個觸碰——才又不甘願地開口：「沒想到區區一個臥底任務居然得勞煩美國魔法國會的安全部長親自出馬。」  
為此Graves滿意地勾著嘴，放開了Newt，並嘗試遏制體內深處某個部份在不滿地叫囂。

「你沒我想像中那麼笨。」

Newt回頭瞪了男人一眼。  
那記目光在其中放進的力道大得像是要藉由怒視向對方傳遞自己的不滿，非常不滿，但裡頭過於柔和的色澤失去了該有的震懾力。也是這個時候Graves才真正注意到了Newt的瞳孔，那是深秋無雲的天幕和初春雪融的湖水同時塗抹的色彩。  
「不好意思？你以為剛剛是誰替你掩護了身份？」

「那剛剛又是誰不要命地想衝上舞台當活標靶？」

Graves的斥駁並未激怒Newt。

「那隻獨角獸！」他驚呼，無法相信自己竟將這件事忘得一乾二淨，「我得去救他！」席捲心頭的內疚促使他調轉腳尖就想往外衝，卻在剛跨出步伐時就遭男人再次攫住臂膀。

「停下，Newt。」他五指扣著對方胳臂，牢固但不粗暴，拈出青年名字的舌尖帶著奇異的熟稔和生疏。  
「我明白你內心的急切，可如今不能自亂陣腳。事關重大，我無法為此賠上一整個美國巫師界的安危…」  
「但是沒有時間了。那隻年幼的獨角獸已經脫離撫育他的母馬太久，不適切的捕捉和監禁對他們的心理影響非常糟糕，他很可能撐不過半個月——」

「不管你是用什麼方法潛入進來，想必你也明白，這場拍賣會並不如表面那般純粹，競標者從世界各地前來參與他們所謂的秘密盛宴，在這裡用金錢得到他們各自夢寐以求的東西，無論那是合法的抑或不合法的。」這些線延伸得太深太複雜，背後牽扯出的問題動輒就是好幾個國家之間的關係影響，這件事沒經過一段冗長且乏味的外交周旋，Seraphina不會容許他擅自行動，「我們倚靠一些…特殊管道握有一份名單，我奉命前來追查肅清者殘存的後代，那些對美國巫師界具有高度威脅的存在。」連結使他要向自己的靈魂伴侶隱瞞變得非常困難，Graves在不違背自己的宣誓條例下三言兩語含糊帶過，內容言簡意賅。

他從Newt目光流轉間閃逝的的波動就知曉對方意會了潛藏在這裡頭盤根錯節的利弊得失。  
但凡巫師都清楚魔法界史上那最為黑暗悲慘的一頁。  
「肅清者後代向來對魔法抱持著畏懼及憎恨，他們不會選擇浪費一大筆可觀的財產來換取對一隻奇獸的凌辱，即便牠有多麼聖潔。他們會將這份機會用在更值得犧牲的地方。」Graves沒有說出口的是，那些罪犯後代意在滲透巫師世界的高層組織，他們就像蛀蟲般狡猾且令人作嘔地想盡辦法從四面八方的空隙鑽入，企圖瓦解消滅掉整個魔法世界。

Newt腦子漸漸冷靜下來。  
Graves的話留給了他一線希望。  
也許不是曙光乍現，但只要仍有微光，就能導引他在黑暗中摸索到方向。  
獨角獸幼崽的生理機制皆未成熟，無論是以牠的犄角、毛髮甚至血液作為魔法材料，都不會產生任何效果；倘若幼崽並非落入肅清者後代手中，那麼標下牠的買家只可能是為了豢養的私人育種者，又或那些為討女孩子歡心的權貴名流。

對於Percival Graves這個男人，Newt所知不深。攸關他的名聲傳聞，大多來自國際通行的報章雜誌和一些不太靠譜的坊間流言：現任美國魔法國會安全部長，Picquery首長的得力助手，魔法部首席Auror，曾與自己兄長於一戰時在西方戰線上以各自的魔法部代表身份聯合指揮作戰。

昔年戰事結束後的老歐洲情勢漸趨和緩，恢復往昔的欣欣向榮。  
在此期間，得獲長官允准的一段長假裡，Grave應了Theseus的口頭之邀，前來Scamander宅邸赴會作客。  
興許是造化弄人，那時Newt正巧接下秘境圖書的委託不久，為撰寫一本魔法生物權威簡冊的他在一番凝思默慮後，決定以母親最喜愛的鷹馬作為首要下筆的題材。  
為此他匆匆收拾為數不多的行李，跳上清晨第一班輪船，馬不停蹄自初降迭雪的烏斯懷亞回到多雨的英倫故鄉。

他在家裡待了充實的半個月。在空氣微涼的早晨鼓搗草藥，在悶熱的晌午攜著Pickett躺臥藍花丹的蔭影下小憩，在溫馥的午茶時光裡與Scamander夫人就鷹馬議論風生，在夜晚傍著柔軟的床頭反覆塗寫手裡的書籍草稿。  
當Newt蒐集到足夠豐厚的材料，他毅然再次收拾行李，決定啟程前往另一個目地的。

在母親責備又寵溺的目光中，Newt乘上直達港口的騎士墜鬼馬馬車，與另一架停駛在自家門前的馬車擦肩而過。Newt好奇地朝外覷看那名佇立車門邊的男人，在七月炎熱的季節裡仍穿著一身黑白勁裝，雙手中規中矩配戴著價值不斐的黑色手套。彼時男人的髮鬢還沒有現在這樣灰白斑雜，頭髮烏亮得像絲綢，背影和現在一樣肅穆高大。  
注意到視線的男人轉過頭，沒什麼表情的臉孔透過車玻璃朝Newt點頭致意。他迅速撇開目光，卻沒忍住又多瞧了傳聞中的Gondulphus子孫幾眼。

有人讚賞這名男人對國家的忠貞不二，也有人稱他生性涼薄，待人接物一律以自身利益為重，在政壇上還是只深奸巨滑的老狐狸。可在Theseus的信件裡，提及Percival Graves這個人時卻總是用上戲謔的抱怨口氣，痛責對方的不解風情和乖張頑劣。

「抱歉，是我踰矩了。」Newt咬著唇回答。  
他並不十分了解靈魂結合的情況，比起真實存在的參考案例，那更像是教科書典範的相敬如賓。  
然而連結的部分確實在發揮作用，依循緊密的弦撢落絲絲入扣的眷注，復疊一曲輕不可聞的晚禱詞，像風撫過樹梢殘雪，像碎冰在溫水裡融解。

Graves搖頭，沒有回話，伸手撫上對方臉頰，挪動著指尖，又再次感受到了結合時的那種挑逗的戰慄感輕緩滑過神經末梢。  
在Newt認為這名總是源源不絕往外釋放著荷爾蒙的男人又將給予他再一個喘不過氣的深吻時，對方鬆開了凝滯在他頰邊的掌。

「現在，我們得好好思考下從這裡脫困的辦法。」

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已收錄於〈SOUL.〉一書。

  
  
  
Graves打開了化妝桌上綴滿寶石的精美箱子，目光一一掃過裡頭琳瑯滿目的配件：黑墨、真珠粉、口紅、鉛粉、畫眉筆…——然後略顯頭疼地又將箱蓋給闔上。

經過一番簡短探察，他也只能藉由屋裡擺設的物品，以及裡邊一間掛滿了禮服配件的更衣間來粗略判定這間房為建築裡的某位女主人所擁有。然這棟建築真正主人的身份究竟是莫魔還是巫師，Graves則不予以評價。  
他要來了Newt胸前別的那枚變石胸針，專注研究了會交疊上頭的咒語。  
正如Graves所臆測，這樣作為辨識身份的裝飾物，被施加了與其說是複雜倒不如說是極為慎密的咒語，以偵測咒和感應咒等多樣符咒織構成的魔法環，恰好與MacDuff男爵上繳的那顆由鮮血立誓了忠實咒的金剛石針釦不同，前者是用來防止爆竹侍者誤闖不該進入的場所，後者卻是讓配戴的主人在建築內暢行無阻。  
摘下領口的針釦，Graves微幅揮動魔杖，在高階咒語的作用下複製出另個一模一樣的針釦出來。他繼而擺動手腕，手指併攏在黑檀木流暢的線條之間，雅緻而精確的魔法施展改變了中央寶石的色澤，又將銀邊鑲台彎曲成更為細緻的樣式，最末拋出一道消除咒將Newt那顆變石胸針毀屍滅跡。

邊上專注看著的Newt始終沒有說話，卻難掩眼底一絲為對方符咒學鑽研得如此透徹的崇仰。  
「我們得從正門離開，為此我得對你的外型稍加做些改變。魔法維持的時間差不多是三個小時，足夠我們從容離開這個地方。不會有任何後遺症，我保證。」Graves將那枚經改造後的金剛石胸針遞給Newt。這不是最萬無一失的做法，他也不認為走出這棟建築會比進來還困難，可如今事關至要，他們方才在廊道的事不曉得什麼時候會傳入上面的人耳裡，防範未然便也是多一層保障。

Newt倒不是太在意這個。  
鎮日與奇獸為伍，就意味了與危險比鄰，各種突發狀況和意外皆屢見不鮮。

「你會變形術？」

「一點簡單的小變化。」Graves如實道，「這需要一些技巧和天賦，以及後期投入大量的時間練習。為此我仍需要魔杖的輔助才能使魔法裡的能力穩定，變形術的符文編織太過複雜。」

Newt沒吱聲。  
在這種事情上他傾向接受對方的判斷。

「拍賣會結束後有場慣例的社交酒宴。MacDuff晚年因為在外包養情婦和叛國的醜聞變得十分乖戾，就算仍會參與這類場合，卻不再輕易與人抱持友好的交際，這代表我們只需手挽著手在宴會兜轉兩圈意思意思，喝上侍者托盤上的幾杯蜂蜜龍涎酒，大大方方從正門離去也不會有人懷疑。」

「所以那個醜聞是真的？」Newt沒管住自己的好奇心，惹來Graves眉尾一挑。  
「這是機密。」他吊胃口道，卻在下一秒就將MacDuff的另條八卦出賣得徹底：「情婦那個是真的，但她的身份並非莫魔；而且不只一個，是好幾個。」Graves沒有坦誠的是，在那群與MacDuff交好的女子中，恰巧不巧有一名正是肅清者後代，而MacDuff因為她差點就搞砸了一項臥底任務。儘管MacDuff事後緊急補救並果斷解決掉那名女子，這件事依然落成把柄，被握在了其他肅清者手裡。  
上層社會關係素來錯綜複雜，虛虛實實的傳言三天兩頭就變著花樣再重頭輪替，好的內容一般不被受重視，壞的倒是令人津津樂道許久。這對自小就隨雙親在社交圈中周旋的Graves無非是司空見慣的事。  
「於目前狀況而言這未嘗不是風險最低的可行辦法。假扮為MacDuff與他的女伴的問題不大，也較不易啟人疑竇。」

數件做工精巧造型典雅的晚禮服依循無聲的Accio（召喚咒）在青年困惑的目光下徐徐穿越門框。剛想回答我覺得這問題可能有點大的Newt靈光一閃捕捉住了另一個問題更大的字眼。

「等等、等等，」他舉起一隻手，就像個課堂上有禮貌的好學生那樣，為自己心存疑惑的問題發問：「為什麼我們必須扮成女人？」大概意識到這個點子實在太過荒謬，Newt的口氣突然又有些不確定起來。他盯著Graves在依序並列的花俏禮服間挑揀的修長手指和時不時就往自己這邊瞥來一眼的動作，莫名有種如臨大敵的針氈。  
「那是女裝，對嗎？」

「MacDuff愛好女色，過去所有公開或非公開的場合，他未曾有過攜帶任何同性伴侶出現在的紀錄。我沒講過MacDuff就算受醜聞影響而毀譽參半也仍堅持出席部分特殊酒宴的目的，除了膨脹他那所剩無幾的自尊心之外，為的就是繼續獵色那些眼底只剩權勢和金錢的愚蠢女人，好彌補心理及生理上的污穢空虛嗎？」

「…你沒說過。」

Graves頷首，「那麼我現在說了。」他平淡的口吻與抬眉的方式充分表現出這個問題沒有存在意義的理所當然。  
「況且不是"我們"要扮成女人，是"你"得扮成女人。」

Newt噎住，腦袋對於對方話裡過大的信息含量有點卡殼。  
等他回神過來，一股為眼前這人自成一格屬於優越主義的專橫產生的不服氣和羞惱噌噌噌地直往上冒。

「為什麼不是由你來穿這套衣服？」約莫是太過震驚的因素導致Newt在說出這句抵抗意味濃厚的話時語末有些破音。

「我得扮演好男爵的角色。」

「那也可以由我扮成男爵。」

「就算有變身水，你也得模仿出他說話的語調，言行舉止，和目中無人的傲慢態度，」他忽略了對方低聲嘟嚷著一句："不必模仿你也挺擅長"的吐槽，好整以暇端起雙臂，嘴角挑起的弧度帶著不含惡意的調侃，「而我打賭你連男爵的全名是什麼都不知道。」

Newt揚眉，瞳眸浮亮小小狡黠。  
這點小兒科的知識簡直不要太困難。

「Montgomery。Montgomery MacDuff。而我相當確信他是你們美國魔法史上最早的十二位Auror其中一位的後代。」  
他略顯得意地瞄了Graves一眼又飄開，游移不定的視線最終選擇停棲在對方端正直挺的鼻樑中央。  
紐帶裡蘊藏的力量鼓勵他接受甚至主動去親近他的靈魂伴侶，可不擅辭令的生澀天性依舊使他對此感到踟躕不已。

「不是嫡系後代，而是某個遙遠的旁支。」Graves乾巴巴糾正。他確實低估了對方，私自定論一個滿世界瘋跑的奇獸痴就是與不諳世事四個字劃上等號。  
「好吧，我來扮女人。」他在Newt詫異的目光下妥協，沒有半分嘗試抗拒的意圖，毫無猶豫遞出了藏在上衣內側的最後一瓶變身水，反倒是Newt為他這般乾脆俐落的態度弄得有些反應不能。  
他有些心虛地張著嘴，遲遲無法言語。  
只見Graves以相當隨意的姿態抽出一件淡金色禮服。  
他勾動手指解開了脖頸的領巾，褪去身上的華麗外袍，有條不紊的動作直到身上繁瑣服裝被卸到僅剩一件單薄的白色襯衫與一條黑色長褲時，Newt才開始感覺到不對勁。

「你在做什麼？」

「如你所見，換上這套衣服。」他一面解釋同時不急不徐自領口逐一向下解開整排鑲銀鈕扣，隱約可見敞開的襯衫底下均勻分佈的結實肌理，在爐火下淌著令人口舌生津的蜜色光澤。  
「你可以使用更衣咒。」Newt垂著頭憋出這麼一句話，目光介於男人褲管和衣擺之間亂掃。

Graves停下動作前正巧將腰間的皮帶抽出，長鞭般劈開空氣的響聲如劃破空際的雷鳴使Newt狠狠震顫了下。男人左手拎著鬆開的褲頭，右手捏住了拉鍊一端正準備向下移動，曖昧的定格畫面直讓Newt滿臉通紅眼神瘋狂閃躲並陷入看了失禮不看可惜的混亂當中。  
「但這是我頭一次穿女人的衣服。」男人滿臉無辜道，隼鷹般銳利的眼眸卻至始鎖視著青年慌張無措的神態。

「那…那你可以到隔壁房間裡換。」

Newt眼角餘光覷見Graves微微歪頭：  
「我確信在我穿上衣服時會需要有人搭把手。」他壓低了嗓門，語氣慢條斯理，好像此刻說出的話是如何地睿智且具有說服力，並在講完後恢復了手裡動作的運行。

Newt瞠目結舌，彷彿短時間裡喪失了說話能力，不能明白由厚顏無恥建構成的語句究竟是怎麼這樣輕易就從男人的口中洩流而出。  
Graves的手懸在檔部，一格一格不斷往下降的拉鍊聲響在耳朵裡顯得格外清晰。

「把衣服給我。」Newt倏地彈出手臂，彷彿下了畢生最大的決心，近乎咬牙切齒地加重了最後幾個字的發音，臉上的紅色幾乎要漫延到耳根，渾身氣場猶似一只炸毛的貓貍子（Kneazle），絲毫沒注意到Graves嘴邊若有似無的上挑弧度。

「你確定？」

Newt以行動答覆了對方的提問。他用上比需要還多得許多的力氣抓過那件漂浮在Graves身邊的淡金色禮服，近乎逃跑地閃進了側邊的房間裡。

「你需要幫忙嗎？」Graves稍稍提高音量問，回答他的是門板被使勁甩上的聲音。  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已收錄於〈SOUL.〉一書。

  
  
  
兩人離開房間時外頭並無人煙，方向的探尋魔法和移形咒的回溯，讓兩人回到原本的樓層易如反掌。

路上Graves向Newt坦言自己的推測，這棟建築應當屬於某種閒置狀態下的莫魔產業，被拍賣會高層鳩佔鵲巢，他們先前所在的樓層並未出現在Graves獲取的內部平面圖裡，即便使用了吐真劑，Graves仍沒能從MacDuff口中撬出太多攸關拍賣會的資訊。他口中的情報多是與肅清者後代的交易內容，在被握有把柄的威逼下被迫為MACUSA的清查任務協助包庇及潛逃，拍賣會不過是兩方進行接觸的諸多管道之一。那些窮兇極惡的罪犯後代狡猾得很，在畏懼魔法的同時卻又極盡利用魔法之便，他們在MacDuff的有意遮掩下，使用未登記的一次性港口鑰作為會面工具；待Graves率部屬尋線追查，那些港口鑰卻已成了一堆連使用高階回復咒語都無法拼湊完整的廢棄物。

此等慎密的行事饒是Picquery也感到十分驚駭，索性在Graves同執行部的連番審問下，他們確信MacDuff並未吐露半點美國魔法世界的國家機密，興許是當年Emily Rappaport在進行全面性的搜查行動時，如何毫髮無傷地全身而退成了肅清者後代的首要目標，加上口頭脅迫遠比簽署宣誓的魔法效力來得薄弱；但相對地，也不能完全排除肅清者後代早有其它更為可靠的消息來源的可能性，而MacDuff不過是他們手中一枚可有可無的棋子，待到無用之時，便可隨時捨棄。

他們共同步下階梯，拐過大理石鋪地的穿堂，若無其事加入其他稀落的賓客裡，與每一位穿著得體的侍者擦身而過。

在富麗的過道盡頭有一道開啟的拱門，拱門門面盡是繁瑣華美的雕飾，進門後是一廣闊明亮的房間，陳設十分講究華麗，塗了彩色油漆的貼金天花板上每隔一段距離便懸空吊著一盞巨型的水晶吊燈，花飾窗格皆以深郁紅色的天鵝絨布幔覆蓋，上頭以裝飾性魔法綴滿了閃爍的細碎辰光。房間後方排有幾張鋪著潔白檯布的長桌，從大廳這頭直到另一端，上頭金、銀、水晶器皿閃閃發亮，裡頭覆滿各種樣式精巧的宴會小點和水果拼盤，作為裝飾的鮮花點綴其間，每隔幾分鐘被拿空的盤子就會自動補上新的一輪食物，還有幾個巨大舒適的長沙發，在角落相當隱蔽的圓形空間裡。

這裡的女人無不裝扮華美，身著由絲綢、緞料和塔夫絹訂製的禮服，有的覆蓋薄紗，顏色熱情似火；有的拼接蕾絲，在行進旋轉間綻露光華，她們的首飾點綴無數寶石碎鑽，臉上擦抹無懈可擊的精緻妝容。  
男人無不穿著量身定做的晚禮袍和燙得筆直的襯衫，一雙講究的亮面漆皮鞋，絲綢領巾飾以璀璨的寶石針釦，手持銀頭手杖，身體混雜了煙草和薄荷鬚後水的氣味，人與人之間充斥著熱烈且鮮活的交談聲浪。  
若說他們除了盡其所能彰顯奢華的外貌之外還有什麼特點，  
那就是每個人手上材質顏色款式各異的手套，和臉上遮掩住真實面容的半張面具。

儘管（十分屈辱地）被迫換上女裝，讓男人在自己頭髮和外表做了點小變化，卻依舊無法輕易改變他這張較女性而言仍屬過於陽剛的長相；在這之前，Newt一直不曉得Graves要如何克服這個問題，現下滿腹的困惑倒是水落石出。  
地板是象徵高貴的紫色嵌花，打蠟光滑，Newt每走一步就膽顫心驚地生怕摔跤。帶跟的鞋子使他的步伐笨拙遲鈍，他一面戰戰兢兢踩著步伐，一面注意腳邊的長裙擺，深怕一不小心就被絆倒，始終低垂的頭顱落下幾綹紅色碎髮打著精巧的旋勾勒著臉龐，竟無心插柳出幾分女性嬌柔的羞赧來。

「我好像感覺不到我的腳了。」Newt不甚優雅地揪著裙角，明明就是身旁這名男人讓自己落得如此境況卻又不得不緊緊攬住對方的臂膀以維持平衡，終是沒忍住低聲抱怨，「它一定連同那雙可怕的高跟鞋跟斷在這塊愚蠢地板上的某一處。」

「那雙鞋才五公分高。而且我把它變得跟你原本那雙靴子一樣大的尺碼了。」Graves此刻的臉又變回了MacDuff那張盛氣凌人的討厭長相。他壓低聲音反駁，唇間溢出的熱氣熏紅了Newt藏在漂亮鬈髮裡的柔軟耳尖。

「何不換你試試穿著這雙才五公分高的女鞋，然後在這大得出奇的宴會廳裡反覆繞個十圈試試。」  
Graves隨手自侍者托盤裡取來一杯利口酒，氣味清香，洋溢著接骨木特殊的芬芳，在Newt拒絕後仰頭一飲而盡，「我們才沒走那麼多圈。忍耐點，再過一會就能出去了。」  
Newt呼出一口長息，心中升起混雜著萬分後悔與無奈的糾結情緒。

「你真的認為這是個好主意？這實在太奇怪了，我還是覺得我們應該兵分二路，依照原有的假身份離開這裡。」

「別傻了。你以為拍賣會是靠什麼樣的把戲才足以維持至今？當賓客離開後，你們只會被某種理由聚集在一起，然後施展遺忘咒語，有關今天的一切記憶將從你的腦袋被完全根除。」

Newt愣了下，偏頭瞄了Graves那張此時一點也不Graves的側顏一眼，「你為什麼——」

「Mr.MacDuff。」一名五十多歲的中年男子半途截去了他們前行的道路。  
面具並未完全遮蓋去對方羅馬式的立體五官，彎曲的棕色髮尾耷拉在他頸邊束高的灰色襯領上。  
他先是朝Graves的方向頷首，然後才似是忽然發現了Newt的存在般，隱隱抽搐的嘴角看上去好像在考慮露出一個愉悅的微笑。  
「這位是…？」

「我的同伴。」Graves答道，MacDuff低啞的嗓音自成一股盛氣凌人的自負。

男子那雙透過面具眼部洞孔位置的灰色眼睛在Newt身上來回掃視數遍，末了發出一聲與探究眼神同樣意味深長的沉吟，語氣傲慢又武斷：「我沒見過她。」  
「我敢打賭過去與我同行的那些女伴你絕大多數都未曾有幸見過。」Graves嘲諷的聲音稍上一絲冷意。

男人扯動唇角，嘴邊的笑意未達眼底。  
他目光滑過Newt保守款式的窄裙禮服，由多顆寶石銜接的頸鍊掩飾過於凸顯的男性性徵，斜斜披掛的帶金邊的綠色紗巾適度修飾了雙肩，在唯一露出的裸色臂膀和頸彎流連。有那麼一刻Graves驚訝地發現自己幾乎就要為對方這般赤裸裸的打量所觸怒，彷彿有一種可怕的思想正在慢慢網羅住他，在他灰色眉毛下逐漸擴大的瞳孔裡爭戰，那副驀然轉變得陰沉、近乎是懷著惡毒的扭曲面容使他整張臉都蒙上了一層黑影。

「Mr.MacDuff眼光依舊獨到……」男子再度開口，意有所指看了Newt一眼又朝Graves望去，拖長的尾音竟帶上了點責怪的意味。

Graves壓抑住從身上源源不絕沁出的憤怒，泰然自若地為雙方引見。  
「Ms. Elvenes。」他朝男子道，又轉頭向Newt介紹：  
「見過Sandahl男爵。」

Newt茫然地回望著Graves——或說是MacDuff的那張佈滿皺紋的蒼老臉孔，為Sandahl在他身前立正致意的舉動感到困惑不已，直到Graves不著痕跡捏了捏他挽在臂膀間的指頭，才忽地靈光一閃，一個震顫，遲來的尷尬紅潮爬上耳尖。Newt艱難地抬起右手，讓Sandahl執起他手指前端，彎下腰象徵性地以唇吻向手背關節處。Sandahl的唇並未直接觸及，鼻間散出的熱氣撲在Newt戴了手套的指頭上卻像蛇在爬行一般令他感到一瞬的噁心。  
Sandahl還沒完全鬆開Newt的手時，Graves就伸手摟住對方腰身往自己的方向攬了過來。Newt先是因無法習慣這太過親暱的動作而僵硬片刻，才又為男人掌心透過禮服薄薄的絲質衣料傳遞過來的乾燥溫度定下心來。

靈魂締結的影響在Graves心頭作祟，他幾乎無法控制體內無端的醋意橫生。

「如若Mr. Sandahl沒有其他要緊事，請恕我們先行離開這場無趣至極的晚宴。」他毫不客氣道，話語間沒有半分通融。  
MacDuff的脾氣隨年紀的增長愈發古怪，儘管社交手腕在圈內仍屬好手，情緒卻愈漸喜怒無常，Graves一時情緒化的發言竟也未能令對方起疑。MACUSA當初對MacDuff的調查不動聲色，皆在私底下進行，並未公諸於眾，讓MacDuff明面上依舊保有一個男爵的空殼，得以在這樣的宴會場合橫行無阻…雖然也沒有多少時日可言。

Sandahl朝兩人匆匆離去的身影投去銳利目光，似是覺得Newt散漫的行為十分有趣，一面為MacDuff的不識大體心生不滿，卻又無可奈何。

比預想中還順利離開晚宴會場，他們跟隨在幾名貌似同樣提早離開的貴族身後迎往大門口的方向，零星守在一旁的侍者盡責地為眾人作指引。

「我以為就算你是個貨真價實的男孩，Scamander也不該讓他家的次子完全不懂女孩的吻手禮儀。」

「我不是不懂，而是太緊張一時忘了。」Newt低聲的辯駁中有些咬牙切齒。自幼他便極度厭惡這類裝腔作勢的社交場合，對於那些須得與不同人在舞池中不停轉圈的舞會，更是避之唯恐不及；原因無他，除卻生來靦腆的天性外，他那人神共憤的社交技巧，於自己和他人來講都是一場毀滅性的災難。  
就算不得不參與這類宴會，Newt也大多會找尋各種藉口躲到人煙稀少的地方，好逃避這些惱人的目光。  
「何況在平常我是要吻人的那個，而不是被吻的那個。」  
他們步下臺階，Newt毫不訝異專屬於MacDuff的馬車早已在門前恭候，這裡頭肯定有著MACUSA的手筆，他一臉尷尬地在Graves的協助下手忙腳亂坐進車廂，身下可恨的長裙完全阻礙了以往他能輕易跨入馬車的動作。  
等他完全進到車廂後，男人才跟著鑽了進去。

再次近距離直觀對方變身水失效的過程沒了第一次心理層面毫無準備的驚心動魄，面具被Graves隨意夾在手指間，一席在MacDuff身上盡顯俗艷的華袍，卻愣是被他穿出別具一格的獨特味道來。  
無人駕駛的馬車開始緩慢駛動，跟隨在其他輛馬車後面繞行噴水池的圓環車道，往敞開的大門口方向前行。

「這句話聽上去可真是一點也不順耳。」Graves揶揄，嗓音已褪去原先的粗啞，他沉沉地笑著，像低音琴弦被輕柔撥動，淌出橡木桶中動盪歲月醞藏的醇馥，伴著窗外細瑣的車輪轆轆與池水濺起的白色浪沫沁入空涼夜色中，一瞬之間竟在Newt耳畔繚繞不絕。  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已收錄於〈SOUL.〉一書。

  
  
  
馬車穿過建築物前院的大門後，並未行駛太久，Graves攙著Newt在一處靜謐的幽暗拐角下車，才剛在平地上踩穩，男人便迅雷不及施展移形術，Graves穩練的施咒技巧完美消弭了移形咒語被太快連續施展時容易造成的劇烈顛簸。  
他避開了人來人往的大街，帶著Newt在無人的巷弄間穿梭，直到來到一間貌似荒廢已久的屋宇前。

夜晚寒氣逼人，Graves取下胸前的針釦，將脫去的外袍披往Newt雙肩，罩住了他整個身軀，接著抬步跨越半塌的門框，與裡頭早已安排好的人碰面。

「Mr.Graves。」那高瘦女人在Graves踏入屋內時便主動從躲藏的陰影中現身，他穿著Auror象徵的深色長風衣和毛氈帽，朝Graves恭敬地招呼。  
Newt只好奇地瞥了一眼，就盡可能往Graves身後縮，想藉此努力降低自己的存在感，舉止間頗有種可憐兮兮的委曲。

「Porpentina。」Graves點點頭回應，有條不紊交代起事宜：「可能會有點小麻煩，確保在奇怪的流言散開之前抹去那些爆竹的記憶。還有，盯著Sandahl，他今晚的表現不是太令我滿意…」他莫名頓了下，讓語尾停留在一個奇怪的空音，「一隻獨角獸幼崽。」被喚作Porpentina的女人茫然地回看著自己上司。「第88號拍賣物品，那是一樣非常重要的證物。聯絡我們安插在裡頭的人，確認是誰最終標走了那樣商品，我要詳細的報告。」他忽略了Newt緊緊盯住自己的目光，把手裡的金剛鑽針釦和面具遞給女人，在看見對方眼神頻頻往Newt身上飄去時，繼而補充打消了對方的疑慮：「還有，她是我的人。無需擔憂。」  
Porpentina為Graves明顯護短的口吻怔愣片刻，收回了原先質疑的打量目光，語氣嚴肅地報告：「我明白了。一切會照您的意思安排妥當。」

Graves頷首，冷不防捉住Newt手腕，撫上腐朽窗框精巧刻著的少了半邊翅膀的雷鳥雕飾，瞬移的魔法衝擊在Newt腦袋像兩把不斷相互撞擊的大錘敲得Newt一陣頭昏眼花，他毫不懷疑自己也許得了暈港口鑰的病症。

待Newt回神，人已經站在一棟美式風格極為強烈的陌生大宅裡，通體以乳白色的石料砌成。也許他不是那麼了解建築本身，但不妨礙從那些別具雅緻的裝潢上看出屋主的高尚品味。

「我以為你應該讓我回到下榻的旅店。」他原地環伺周遭一圈後乾巴巴開口道。

沒理會Newt的話，似是不在意對方這樣微不足道的遁辭，Graves逕自解下脖頸的領結和馬甲背心，修長手指往下解開襯扣至第二顆的動作帶著幾分禁欲的性感。少了硬梆梆的正式服飾衣裝，自他全身上下流溢出一股難得一見的慵懶閒適。

疏於打理的房內空蕩冷清，僅有幾套看似辦公用途的傢俱和文具用品，沒有其他過多的雜物，所有東西都各司其職在自己的位置上。  
Graves彈指讓魔法點燃了屋子裡所有照明和壁爐的熊熊烈火，猝不及防的光亮令Newt微微瞇眼，大放光明的每盞燈突然變得意味深長起來。

「這是我住的地方。先去換下你身上的衣服，我相信你下榻的旅館櫃台要是瞧見你這副模樣可是會相當困惑的。」  
他側頭端詳Newt兩眼，對方頭髮已經開始在慢慢縮回原本的長度，金子般的色澤也逐漸變深，唯有那層單薄而細緻的白粉與口紅還留在皮膚上，看上去確實有那麼點不倫不類。  
「浴室在出門後左手邊數過去第三間客臥裡。」

「我能回去了再沐浴。」

Graves終於轉過整個身軀。他上下梭巡對方一圈，接著將視線停留在Newt眼裡。那雙眸披露出的凌厲目光就像強大掠食者盯緊牠的獵物，讓Newt無故生出一種但凡自己洩漏出一絲想要脫逃的念頭，對方便會猛地撲上前來以利牙釘住他脆弱頸項的瘋狂想法。  
可男人最後只是點了點頭：「你能在那間客臥更衣。」隨後再度轉過身去，繼續手邊的動作。  
他沒有看見Newt咬著嘴唇臉上幾度掙扎的舉棋不定，直到身後的聲音開始往外走去，踟躕的步伐逐漸消失在樓梯口，Graves才彷彿鬆了一口氣般，整個人驀然頹坐進絨布椅中。

他疲倦地闔上眼，一手搭在扶手，一手按著太陽穴，今晚發生的事太過出人意表，直到現在仍令他有種陷在夢境中的虛渺感，若不是Graves非常確信這一切皆屬真實，以他謹小慎微的性格，必定會認為自己不小心中了某種迷惑咒語。

將Newt帶回來絕非一時衝動，也許當初那個擁吻包含了些許受靈魂締結鼓動的影響；也許在那場惺惺作態的宴會中，他迫切需要的只是如何帶著對方安然脫身，並且從此不再見面——但在攙著Newt手掌進到車廂那刻，他才驚覺自己怎麼也無法鬆手。  
男人睜眼，倒映著天花板模糊光影的瞳眸迷茫間緩慢沁出堅定，像一道流星體驟然劃亮整片黰黑夜空。

他起身，從容不迫踱至近旁一座置物木櫃，自其中一層抽屜中取出一製作精美的長方紙盒，掀開盒蓋與覆在表面的紗絹，被妥善包裹在裡頭的黑色手套，唯有在重要的社交場合上才會被允許亮相。

迎來16歲生辰的Percival，只是乖順地在父親麾下俯首稱臣，任由男人為自己雙手套上特別訂製的黑色絲絨手套，那由上等八眼巨蛛吐放的蛛絲與公獨角獸鬃毛韖製，鑲嵌了他名字的碎片、時間軸線，與奉獻犧牲的隆重誓言。  
他默視一項生滿鏽蝕的古老儀式在傲骨的冬日午後重現一剎氣若游絲的輝煌，感覺自己宛若化作赤身平躺祈禱台上的羔羊，特波疣豬稀罕的透明皮革在暈黃的燭炬下戰慄出暗色幽光。

承襲的傳統有如最為強制的捆綁咒語將他緊緊桎梏，可那時的Graves尚未懂得掙扎，尚未懂得妥善隱藏胸口初生之犢的魯莽。他尚未明白自己該嘗試跨出腳步，而非一昧仰望這座腐朽巨城之間裂隙所賜下的一小塊藍天。  
他揚起視線注目父親臉上驕傲的神態，伸出指頭輕輕摩娑手背上那些細密交織的滑膩紋理，聆聽祡薪在壁爐內迸裂的破碎聲響，以滾滾煙塵朝煙囪咆哮詮釋孤獨與覺醒。

在Newt斷然吻上他的那刻，Graves便徹底失去了對手套及承襲的虔誠信仰；在兩人手掌交握的那刻，他才突然察覺，自己默然謹守的成規早被他在心底埋葬得有多深，是時候該以恰如其分的休止作結。  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已收錄於〈SOUL.〉一書。

  
  
  
Newt躊躇地上了樓，在二樓眾多門扉中依照指示尋獲Graves說的那間臥室，這間客房似乎並不常有人造訪，裡頭只有一張潔白的床和幾樣閒置的傢俱。  
他匆匆換下服裝，急於逃離可怕的鬼怪似地蹬掉了腳上那雙折磨了他整個晚上的矮跟鞋，連掛在牆上的鏡子倒影也沒敢多瞧一眼地又匆匆自臥房退了出去。

當Newt重新回到房間時，看到的便是這樣一幅景象，他看著Graves將一雙手套連同盒子扔進壁爐裡的畫面。  
火蛇因貪食產生爆裂的一響，竄高的火光為男人鍍上一層暖色。

這件事太過私密，私密到就像有座被敲響的警鐘，而那聲音震耳欲聾得在他腦袋裡不斷迴盪。只有當你對你的靈魂伴侶表達這一生直至死亡的忠誠時才有可能這麼做。  
在Newt暗地思忖是否該悄然迴避這個場合時，Graves已經回過了頭。

「我…我不知道該如何除掉它們。」Newt道，莫名有種做壞事被抓到的心虛感。他抬起食指指向自己的臉，頓了頓，又比劃兩圈，意指附著在臉上全部的妝。  
妝容並不濃豔，有了面具的掩飾，Graves只在他臉部打了一層白粉作為修飾，以及兩頰鋪上淡淡的腮紅，改變最多的還是必須裸露在外的雙唇，它被唇筆細心的描繪出豐滿的形象，又被抹上了與他整個人大相逕庭的艷麗色彩。

Graves走近他。  
男人眼神深邃，裡頭有些說不明道不清的情緒或者其它什麼東西，深沉、迫切且毫不遮掩，都被囊括在那雙黑得令人屏息的眸裡。Newt不自覺想往後挪，潛意識欲靠著拉開距離來逃避這夢魘般的凝視，但Graves正好抬手按住了他的嘴角，猝不及防釘住了Newt的步履。  
男人近乎著迷地摩挲著他唇邊微微凹陷的那一塊，觸感酥麻地灼燒著他的神經，在顴骨浮現不是胭脂的顏色時男人才鬆手。

他花了好幾秒鐘才弄清這個事實，為Graves的舉止感到困惑和迷茫，心臟卻背道而馳開始急促跳動，在胸腔中波動出異樣的頻率。

「這口紅顏色不適合你。」

「任何口紅的顏色都不會適合我。」Newt乾巴巴道，以比自己預期中還沒底氣的音量嘟囔。

然後Graves抬高手掌，輕輕覆上Newt額頭，一股暖流自他掌心散逸，往下緩慢移動過Newt整張臉。凡Graves那略帶薄繭的粗糙手指撫觸過的地方底下，逐漸現出Newt原本那張未施粉黛的樸實面孔，淡褐色的雀斑在鼻樑和周圍的皮膚上星羅密布，為光年後的迷途旅人鋪灑下一條歸心似箭的道路。

「Newton Artemis Fido Scamander。」他輕聲喚出對方全名的低沈嗓音令Newt頸後的毛髮全都豎了起來。  
彷彿為呼喊出這串姓名早已忍耐多時，彷彿花了一輩子的時間在唇齒間摸索這串姓名的完美發音。  
Newt從來沒有想過，有一天光是被一個人喊著自己的名字，會為他整個世界掀起多大波瀾，猶如荒煙蔓草的貧瘠土壤自此被注入湍流不息的暖水，恰似一道風吹散囚禁天際的陰翳讓朗朗藍空得以重現。  
有那麼瞬間Newt心底那份野草般的根性險些就要令他拔足奔逃，逃離這名男人所將帶來的佔有和禁錮；然而屬於紐帶的靈魂碎片卻牽起他渴望的那一部分在高聲歌唱，用音符編織出的荊棘制止住他退卻的步伐。  
「此生相伴唯有與你。」

Newt眼神閃爍，啟唇欲語，但男人率先看透了這點，他揚起指尖摁住了對方與髮絲同樣柔軟的唇瓣，不願Newt先行開口。

「我明白你的職業和理想，維護屬於美利堅魔法國的秩序安全亦是我畢生的工作與理想，在這點上，我保證我們是對等的。我不需要你犧牲掉你摯愛的任何事物來迎合這段關係；同樣地，我也不會背棄任何一樣我所該背負的職責來遷就這段感情。靈魂結合固然沉重，但那並非它所存在的其中一項意義。」

Graves目光深沉，溫暖而富含佔有慾，不帶絲毫評判意味，語氣穩練客觀地就像在平鋪直述一項事實，雖然這確實就是事實——直到Newt視線開始游移，試圖垂下眼簾。

「看著我，Newt。」他擒回了對方幾經閃躲的視線。  
「你絕對是我這輩子遇過最不按牌理、離經叛道的人了。」  
Graves喟然嘆息，語氣頹喪而溫柔。

他眷視著Newt的眼，感覺自己像被裡頭藍綠兩色斑紋構成的浩瀚星宇所包圍，這些恭順排列在虹膜上的淺色斑紋綿延曲折，如覆滿綠蔭的山褶依附著灰藍溪流，燈罩咬碎的陰影浮泛之上，像隨風飄落的金色棣棠，被流水催送而稍稍顫抖著，以屈尊俯就的姿態譜出一曲不可言說的聖歌旋律。  
他有一雙動人心魄的眼睛，讓人有一種想要遮擋自己的衝動，卻無法不震懾於他外表下的迷人底蘊。

這名男人會擄獲你，如果你放任他這麼做。  
「天神降下的雷電促使相愛之人的靈魂被迫分離，結合的渴望則促使我們餘生耗盡力氣去尋回被分離的另一半。[*5] 而這也許便是促成我倆終在此刻以如此方式相遇的濫觴。」  
Graves字字句句強而有力地打在Newt心房，像首次乘坐鷹馬翱翔天際，像龍蛋在經過數月的悉心照料下迎來孵化的第一道裂痕。

Newt繃緊了下巴，思索起這個問題，努力別被男人的眼神和敞開的襯衫前襟下隱隱露出的寬闊胸膛吸引過去，好像對方這麼站著那裡不費吹灰之力就能輕易擾亂他的思緒。  
他躊躇著，最後還是開了口。

「我生命中的大半時間都用在了找尋和研究各種奇獸身上…」Newt努力將徘徊在舌頭上的話語連貫地組織成句，他稍稍撩起視線，發現Graves全神貫注地聆聽，眼裡的那股真心誠意無意間安撫了他，Newt接著說了下去：「觀察他們的習性，見識他們的威力，獲取他們的信任。從最高的山頂到最低地穴，從最冷的北邊到最熱的南境。取而代之的是，我將可能永遠也無法擁有一段令人滿意的穩定生活。」

意外的是Graves在聽完後笑了。  
他微微扯動嘴角，沒有掺雜過多情緒，彷彿這個不含正面與負面的中立微笑就是為了此刻存在。  
「你以為MACUSA安全部門的工作就只是坐在辦公室裡揮動魔杖並喝上整天的黑咖啡？」他滿意地看見Newt愣愣地搖了搖頭，「我們得在任何足以威脅到美國魔法世界安全的危機發生前，策劃出最佳的方案並予以阻止，對情報的蒐集和分析，監控追蹤境內那些不安份的黑巫師──而這還只是其中的冰山一角。」

「噢。」對Graves這一大段毫不隱瞞的公務員辦公日常剖析，Newt有些尷尬地舔了舔唇。  
「事實上，我只在家庭小精靈的安置部門待過一段相當短的時間──你知道，關於那些謀求一份工作或者一份新的工作的家庭小精靈，替他們登記表格、好後續重新安排給需要的巫師家庭什麼的。那種工作實在非常地無趣並且薪俸微薄，何況在接下這份工作前，我從不知道當一大群無所事事的家庭小精靈被聚集在一個小房間裡會是怎麼樣恐怖的場景，要他們坐下來乖乖地填寫各種表格簡直比在水中應付一群調皮的滾帶落還要棘手──」瞥見Graves的眉梢微動，Newt用一聲清咳即時扼止住自己積累已久的滿腹牢騷。他很肯定自己的辦公桌陰影就是在那兩年間形成的。  
「我不知道…所以這下我們是扯平了？我想。」

Graves沒有回應，卻反將問題和選擇權拋回給他：「這就當你是答應我了，對嗎？」

他應該說"對的"。  
Newt想。  
但這個答案就此沉默。它並未從他的胸口脫逃，通過喉嚨，鑽出嘴巴，讓一切不要如此沉寂。

然後Newt顫動著指尖抬起，手掌覆上了Graves的胸膛左側，透過那層溫暖堅實的肌肉感受到裡頭的心跳是這般柔軟而又強韌。

他深深吸了一口搖搖欲墜的空氣，口乾舌燥的唇能嚐到彼此靈魂觸動的溫馥氣息。

「我的。（Mine）」Newt低語，僅僅是這麼一個微弱的音調就足以訴諸一切。

「你的。（Your's）」而Graves輕聲承諾。  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *5：出自柏拉圖的會飲篇。


	11. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 已收錄於〈SOUL.〉一書。

  
  
  
當唇相互激烈碰撞時，已分不清更熱的是誰的吐息。

他微微仰首享受這熾熱潮濕的親吻，任憑男人以唇齒劫掠，一面回應，手掌從對方腋下攀爬跨越，在Graves寬闊的背上愛撫流連，直到Graves忍不住索取更加激烈的吻，掌控節奏，舌頭以不容抗拒的姿態長驅直入，探進口腔，重重地反覆舔刷著上膛，氣焰凶猛地就像要把他拆吃入腹，吻得Newt連身體都開始微微顫抖，雙腿發軟。

缺氧使他呼吸短促，他艱難地曲起手臂推搡著貼住自己的厚重胸膛，試圖在吮吻空隙間汲取微薄的氧氣，在男人感覺到他的掙扎而稍稍分開一些時氣息不穩地控訴：  
「…我才剛洗完澡。」

「那算不上是個問題。」Graves貼著他的耳廓斷然，熨燙吐息在上頭灑下一片星星點點的火花。

男人的手扶住Newt脖頸，順著那個線條往上探進對方沐浴後仍帶有微微濕氣的頭髮，在柔軟的頭皮上輕柔摩娑，片刻後又沿著頷骨下滑，經過胸膛，停在腰間。他先是撫摸按壓著Newt的腹部，感受那裡逐漸攀升的熱度，身體傾前貼得更緊；Newt略顯不適地動了動，木架上的書本硬角頂得他背部有些發疼，Graves低聲笑著，抓著對方臂膀將Newt整個人翻了過去，一個簡單的彈指便將彼此身上本就不那麼整齊的衣褲去除，被日光曬成煙葉顏色的瘦削軀體就這麼毫無遮攔的刺進他眼裡。

老天，這簡直是作斃。  
Newt想，腦袋羞赧得幾乎要沸騰。  
魔法讓這一切都變得太過容易。

Graves一手抵住了Newt髖部，另一手毫無猶豫沿著側腰的肌肉線條下滑至兩腿間，埋藏在淺色毛髮中的性器受愛撫的撩撥已微微昂頭，宛如全身血液都不斷在往下集中。

Newt呼吸急促，分不清自己是期待還是害怕的成份更多。Graves可以溫柔，也可以蠻橫；他能在奇獸專家為研究長途跋涉、餐風露宿半個多月終於歸來之後，準備一頓豐盛餐點，放好一池熱水，在對方因旅途困倦頻頻在浴缸邊打著瞌睡時挽起衣袖收拾善後，抱起裹了厚厚一層浴巾的青年，提供自己懷裡的安眠。  
他當然也能在Newt養足精神的隔日，還未完全清醒當下，不由分說掠奪去彼此的呼吸，硬生生讓Newt嘴邊一句來不及送出的早上好剎時化為無數臉紅心跳的呻吟，在對方從激烈回應到癱軟求饒時依舊故我繼續操得青年腿軟連續幾天無法下床。

為己私慾間而影響到照顧奇獸的日程從來就不是Newt願意的事，但這個原則明顯因Graves在變得寬鬆。  
他當然不會承認自己偶爾的確十分享受在那個彷彿十項全能的男人，替代他的職務進到皮箱裡照看那些孩子們時，臉上糾結著認真又困擾的表情。

手指環繞而成的囚籠鬆鬆握住了Newt的硬挺，Graves有節奏地撸動，感覺到海綿體在指間逐漸脹大，柱體頂端滲出前液，淌過指縫滴落。

他垂首輕吻對方背部盤根錯節的傷痕，以唇描摹，在每一個所能碰到的怵目驚心的傷口上膜拜般地印下虔誠。溫熱的搔癢觸感令Newt不住溢出壓抑的低吟，在他陰莖上的手指稍稍收緊，重重地套弄了幾下，不可思議的歡愉讓Newt弓起身子欲索求更多，他無意識動著腰，往男人掌心磨蹭，逐漸在對方無賴且直白得近乎厚臉皮的性愛方式下對自己心底的渴望變得坦率。

在愛戀上Newt並非無知的雛子，他愛過Leta，與難得志同道合的巫師共同旅行過一小段時光，在骯髒的旅館裡和賞金獵人換取情報時被迫尷尬地看著對方暴露下體操著另一名女人的嘴。可這些過往經歷，卻和一名真心相惜的人做愛時完全大相逕庭。

女人四十如狼似虎，他真心認為Graves不遑多讓，並為男人床下紳士床上禽獸兩者間操縱自如的高超能力瞠目結舌——等等。鑒於他倆現在在Graves的書房裡搞得天昏暗地這點，他想他得收回關於床下的那個論調。

沾滿濁液的手掌在滑動時發出的淫靡水聲於空蕩的書房中顯得尤其響亮，Newt抓緊了身前的書櫃橫板，努力不讓打顫的雙腿因無力支撐而癱軟，令人頭皮發麻的快感伴隨腹部肌肉的陣陣痙攣如蛛網細細密密交纏，網羅住腦內的自律神經，在Graves揉捏著莖身的姆指按上龜頭時，滅頂的美妙感覺猛地將他所埋沒，Newt繃緊了身體發出一聲短促尖叫，眼睜睜看著被擠壓出囊帶的白濁體液如一道湧泉噴薄灑向櫃子上那一排排精裝書背，承載知識的硬體卻在此刻被迫淪為兩人縱情於慾念漩渦中的證明，即便明白在這之後Graves就會用魔法讓一切恢復如常不留半點痕跡，Newt仍無法不讓自己為眼前宛如悖德般的淫靡臊紅了整個身軀。  
他喘著粗氣，陷在高潮後的恍惚裡，覺得很有必要找一天同Graves好好談論如何在正確的地點正確的做愛這個問題，否則他不曉得在男人這棟對於只居住了兩個巫師（且不論一個工作忙碌三天兩頭加班加點另一個三天兩頭往世界各處東奔西跑）以及一個總是見首不見尾的家庭小精靈而言已然足夠龐大的宅邸，還有什麼地方是他能夠直視。

他們保持了一會這樣的動作，但Graves並未給予Newt足夠的時間平穩呼吸，他強勢地將對方重新翻了過來，臂膀穿過腋下環住Newt搖搖欲墜的身體，滿是汗水與體液的手指在底下熱得發燙的洞口徘徊，一句發音複雜的簡短咒語在Newt耳邊響起同時若同一道細小的電流竄過，嘶啞嗓音蘊含著無以言詮的巨大情慾，像行星不可抗拒的引力牽引著讓人耽溺。

Graves曲起指頭滑入對方緊致的體內，魔法的加持使他手上的入侵動作顯得毫不費力。  
他用姆指碾過洞口的皺褶，食指中指擴張黏滑的腸壁，在Newt愈發黏膩的哽咽間緩慢抽動起來，不斷往裡頭推送蠕動，指端憑空泛出的潤滑液被擠得自穴口溢流蜿蜒過腿根。

「我、我不行…」Newt喘息著祈求道，被尾椎傳遞的強烈快感肆虐，才剛射過的陰莖此刻又顫巍巍地挺立。

Graves抽出手指，撈住了眼前向下滑落的身體，他兩手攥住Newt膝蓋，一個使勁就把他整個人抬了起來，壓在了書櫃上。Newt為這冷不防的舉動驚呼一聲，雙手慌亂地勾住了男人肩膀，彷彿那是此時唯一能抓住的救命稻草。

他雙腿大張掛在Graves臂彎中，為隨之抵在股間的灼熱硬挺燙得哆嗦，肌膚覆滿與濕潤毛髮中充血性器的同等潮紅，像熟透的甜美果實，被夏娃自豐盈的樹梢摘取，一口咬下，滿腔馥郁。

「我要進去了。」  
這並非預警，而更像是一種宣告。  
Graves在說出這句話的同時將早已硬得發疼的陰莖以一種堅定的力道推入對方臀峰間的狹窄洞口，撐平了甬道內層層疊疊的褶皺，這個瞬間Newt徹底放開了對嗓音的束縛，無論幾次他都能為自己體內碩大的份量顫抖出聲，為內壁操出屬於對方形狀的赤裸感覺所逼瘋。

男人進入得很緩慢，急躁又緩慢，使Newt能清楚地感覺到自己穴口的肌肉，緊縮的甬道被強行拓展開來，感覺到Graves堅硬莖身上猙獰纏繞的青筋，一點點在他敏感的腸壁裡鑿刻印跡。

「Percy、Percy、Percy——」喊他名字的嗓音黏膩綿長，似是用舌尖品嚐每一個音律，男人的動作漸漸變得不再有所顧忌。

每一波抽送帶來斷斷續續的黏稠水聲，Newt蜷起腳趾，緊摟住Graves的脖頸，任由勾著膝蓋的那雙手把自己提高又放下，讓那根青筋凸起的凶器往體內埋得更重更深，位於深處的敏感點被擦過時他的脊椎一陣狂野顫慄，滿足的快感蔓延到四肢，沉重的木製書櫃在他們背後被撞擊出危險的搖晃聲音。

Newt呼吸頻率雜亂，眼前一片模糊，整個人濕得像才被從海水裡打撈上岸，他的頭髮被汗水染成了深茶色，卷曲的瀏海在額面糾結成一團，嘴裡為男人兇猛的進犯發出混雜著歡愉和情慾的嗚咽。

Graves緊抓著Newt汗濕的腿，雙手力道之大肯定會在之後留下明顯的鮮紅痕跡，可此時的Graves卻無暇顧及，他加快了抽插的速度，重新抽出，再完全插入，一下又一下準確抵上Newt的前列腺，接近巔峰的快感浪潮被高高推起爾後重重跌落，一剎那淹沒了Newt，他的身體驀地繃緊，後穴跟著絞纏住了體內的硬挺，他們同時迎來高潮。

書本撲簌簌從兩人身旁掉落，眼前一瞬空白的畫面間歇閃爍著彩色斑點，Graves意興闌珊地揮開了幾本往他們頭頂砸落的書，帶著Newt滑坐在地。他的下巴倚著Newt左肩喘息，直到彼此的呼吸漸趨平緩。

Newt理直氣壯軟在男人懷裡，拒絕思考他在兩人腹部間留下的一片狼藉，以及書房裡的一團亂麻，心安理得地將之後所有善後工作都交給了對方，導致他到現在對清潔咒的掌握程度仍屬於山怪般坑坑巴巴的等級，而Graves只消動動指頭就能在頃刻讓房間混亂的一切恢復如初。

Graves低頭，用唇碰了碰Newt潮濕的頭頂，又不假思索吻去對方凝聚眼角尚未墜落的淚水，在裡頭嘗到鹹腥的美味絕倫，他繼續向下挪移舔拭Newt嘴角半乾涸的唾液，在那裡流連不止，滿足地享受著此刻兩人靈魂凌駕於一切的無比親密。

「我的。（Mine）」Graves貼著Newt的唇低語，右手掌心在對方左側胸前摩挲，猶如是他這生的唯一信仰。

這裡頭裝著顆如此純潔高尚的心，叫他如何不心甘情願將自己的所有奉上。

Newt抬起手覆上男人手背，牽起一抹在他人眼中平凡無奇的微笑，卻足以堪稱是Graves世界裡唯一的光。

「你的。（Your's）」  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *1：美國魔法國會第15任主席。


End file.
